


8:8

by MiaMiMia



Category: Fantastic Beats and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: ABO, Alpha!Theseus Scamander, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dressed Up, M/M, Mpreg, My trash, Omega!Newt Scamander, Violence, non-con, normal people au
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-09-17 13:58:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 37,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16975878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaMiMia/pseuds/MiaMiMia
Summary: oops..! I did it again





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 标题 8:8
> 
> 作者 MiaMiMia
> 
> CP Theseus Scamander/Newt Scamander
> 
> 分级 成人级
> 
> 警告 ABO设定 Alpha!Theseus Scamander/Omega!Newt Scamander 正常人贵族AU 私设较多 女装梗警告 先婚后爱警告 童养媳设定警告 政治联姻警告 微量non-con MY TRASH
> 
> 作者的话 我想看童养媳设定为什么没有人写，没有人写那我来写了（不是  
> 我写完了《亚伯拉罕》，小妈文学其实写得欲犹未尽，可能还会再写（？你
> 
> 其实这个大概的故事就是：你哥有个身为omega的未婚妻，名为Newt；  
> 但是期间，他在外面却又爱上了一个漂亮的omega，名为Lily。  
> 对的，其实这是一个很狗血的故事。  
> Newt和Lily是一个人。[/呲牙][/玫瑰]

阅读愉快

 

 

 

Chapter-1

 

Theseus Scamander还记得他第一次见到Newt的场景。

他不知道这场政治联姻背后带给家族的利益是什么，亦或是更加直接的，这个能给他本人带来多少利益。当时仍处于青春期的男孩儿并不在乎这些，似乎那些朦胧而又骚乱的属性分化带来的感官刺激，和所谓的初恋更加让他意乱情迷；回家的路上甚至没有认真听他的母亲到底说了什么，只是望着窗外晃过的景物有一搭没一搭的应答。

Theseus记得那天回家路上，因为那天伦敦的天气居然出奇的好。落日熔金倒是算不上，在伦敦这个中年阴冷潮湿的城市几乎没有那种宣泄而下的阳光涌动，那天有的只有细碎的，宛若树荫下透着叶隙荡然落下的跳跃，眯着眼任由其在衣服上画出层层波纹，暗涌着摩卡浮动的香味。他眯着眼，盯着手上的光辉荡动，心里只想到了他刚刚在体育场树下亲吻的那个金发女孩。

她非常的漂亮，发育分化的很好，在这个年纪身上的曲线已经很完美的凸显其身为一个omega；身上的信息素对于Theseus的口味而言，虽然欠缺了点但是还可以忍受，他不喜欢这种如同洪水泛滥一般带有强大侵略性的信息素。

她叫做伊丽莎白，是学校公认的校花。在学校里，只要是Theseus喜欢上的人他没有一个是不能追到的，有的时候这个优秀的青年并不需要主动去示意，想要攀附上橄榄枝的麻雀总会主动地到来。

母亲不满的皱起眉头，很显然她对儿子这种漠然不关心的模样感到愤怒，抬高声调叫了声Theseus的名字，而后者她的回复也只是一个悠长慵懒的调子。她叹了口气，的确，她本应去阻止丈夫这么做，阻止他们将这种几乎不含杂爱情的婚姻以没有任何的理由的方式强加在自己的儿子身上。

但是，她又叹了口气，自己不也正是这样嫁给了他的父亲的吗？

历史的马车在往前开往，但是并不代表它不会原地打转，用层灰布蒙上马儿的眼睛，它们也不知道自己是否是按照原来的轨道不断地前进；即便是现在个人权利的苏醒以及民主制度的发展，家族的掌控仍有较强的生命力。

为了荣耀或者是可笑的爵位，这种强行买卖的婚姻并不少见，可以说是有权有势的家族为了巩固自己的地位都是这么做的——跟实力相等亦或是强大的家族联姻。这一次Scamander家族也是这么做。

Scamander家族的独子Theseus Scamander早在13岁的时候，已经分化成了一名alpha。按照他出生之前父母跟另外一个家族的协定，倘若Theseus分化成了一个alpha，他们将会举行一场盛大的，巩固双方家族的婚姻。原来对这个就没有任何概念，也没有任何兴趣的小alpha突然得知自己会拥有一个从天而降的“妻子”，这意味着他不能主动亲自去追寻所谓的真爱，这的确让他心里的确很不是滋味。

并且在契约里可笑的一条就是，只有等到对方分化成为omega之后并且到达16岁，他才能正式的来到Theseus的家门。这漫长的时间段里在纸面上是直接要求alpha方是不能在外面随意标记其他的omega，也不能违背条约秘密跟别的omega结婚成为终身伴侣。倘若那个可怜的omega被发现了，她就会面临来自两个家族的折磨，更为严重的会是变相的迫害。

经济的发展也带来了思想的解放，Theseus的个人权益意识可以说是走在前面的，理论的变化想要推动社会的发展真的是举步维艰。他跟父亲多次反映自己并不想要这个该死的婚姻，这是一种负担，更是一种家族荣誉绑架，他是一个自由而平等的人，不承认这种强加的买卖和条件。

他的父亲身为当地拥有较高声望的老alpha，枪法了人，未曾害怕过任何流氓政客亦或是刺杀人员，他怎么会害怕和听从正处于青春期骚动的儿子的抱怨和反抗。他一次又一次厉声拒绝了这名小alpha，告诉他现在所有的思潮涌动不过只是刚刚分化给他带来的飘忽快感罢了，倘若要长久的稳定还是名门贵族的omega来的更好。只不过Theseus现在只有16岁，还不能了解这些罢了。

父子的吵架越来越激烈，优秀的男孩是家里的骄傲，这些骄傲却变成了一层又一层的枷锁束缚，让他呼吸不过来。面对着儿子的激烈反抗，严肃的Scamander老先生曾经还让他去密室面壁自我反省了好一会。到后面，Theseus也懒得去挣扎了，反正这已经成为事实了，以他个人的能力是没有办法更改一切。

虽然不能改变客观的条件，可是他能改变自己不是吗？包养情妇这些事情在他们这些外表看起来堂皇亮丽家族里是常见的，你永远不知道那些穿的正经的alpha背后有多少个年轻漂亮的情妇。Theseus寻思他大可以无视那个所谓的正妻，然后再去爱上别的omega，紧接着再将她们养在某个漂亮的白色小洋房里。

下车准备入门的时候，母亲在白色砖块铺成的小道上回头看了他一眼，最后仍旧决定提起自己冗杂昂贵的裙摆在了Theseus的面前——她今天穿的非常正式，看来这次的联婚真的非常重要。他与母亲直视，Theseus长得很高，并且相貌不凡，加上品行成绩非常优异，这一切都是他在学校炙手可热的因素。

他看到母亲眼里的情绪十分的复杂以至于，Theseus并不知道她是在为家族开心还是在为她没有爱情选择权的男孩感到难过，嘴里蔓延一阵苦涩，似乎那种可笑的责任感再一次来到了身上。他的母亲也是这样“买卖”到他们家族的，母亲很幸运，因为他跟父亲的关系非常好，并且父亲没有情妇。

Theseus真的不能跟母亲担保自己会像自己的父亲那般，全身心的去爱一个未曾谋面的omega。

“嘿，宝贝，”Theseus的母亲帮他打理了下领带，露出了一个微笑，虽然Theseus感觉到这个微笑更多的是在鼓励她自己，她其实是一个将自己的悲惨人生再延续在自己儿子身上的可怜人。“不要再怨恨你的父亲了，好吗，我知道你其实不情愿。”她拍了拍Theseus的肩膀，“但是有的时候，放宽心态也许事情并不会变得糟糕，反而会有更好的结果出现。你得不断相信并且不断的往前看。”

Theseus哼哼了几声作为回答，他恨不得快点推进这个见面会，然后再偷偷的从后门溜出去——因为那位漂亮的omega，伊丽莎白答应今天晚上让他去她的房间；对于一个小alpha而言这简直就是一种变相的鼓励和暗示，一想到她波涛的胸部以及肥厚的臀部，他就兴奋的想要吞咽口水。母亲望着儿子依旧魂不守舍的样子，就知道她能做的也只能这样了，无奈的叹了口气转过身，一前一后的回到了房子。

那些带着面具的大人在虚伪的交流着什么，谈论着什么，甚至在大笑着什么，这所有的一切都是Theseus并不关心的，他现在脑子里除了伊丽莎白，他还想到了别的性感的omega，他们的红唇还有紧身的短裙，亮片闪烁着暧昧色欲的光辉。

他背着双手百般无奈的站着，用精美昂贵的皮鞋在木质地板上画着圈圈，顽劣的青年甚至想要去捉弄一旁低着脑袋等待命令的仆人，让这场聚会变得混乱不堪。他看了下父亲，叹了口气，决定罢休。这种无聊的生活说不定得伴随他一辈子，无趣的聚会，身边说不定还会站着一个无味的妻子。

突然，他听到父亲低低的叫了一声他的名字，原本嘈杂欢乐的房间瞬间安静下来了；他可以清楚的感受到在场人员用那种好奇而又欣喜的眼光黏糊在自己的身上，宛若他像是马戏团里被驯服的大象一般滑稽可笑。现在是他上前跟自己所谓的未婚妻见面的时候了，说句老实话，他一点都不激动。

Theseus毕恭毕敬的回应了一声父亲，后者露出了骄傲的笑容，伸出手招呼着他的靠近，“快来看看你的妻子，你看过照片吗？噢，似乎还没有给你看过。”Theseus距离父亲不过是七八步，可是听到这句话之后他感觉到一阵厌恶以及恐惧。

不难回忆到以往，Theseus曾经跟着父亲出入各种盛大的社交场合，他当然看到过许多贵族人士所谓的正妻，他们的相貌都让Theseus感觉到难以接受；这些丑陋的皮囊下面隐藏的心大多数都是贪婪和势利的，所有的一切都让Theseus感觉到喘不过气。

他清楚的知道自己想要一个和自己志趣相投的，高雅且有趣的omega。

他甚至没办法想象这些所谓的夫妻是怎么同床共枕，还要繁衍后代的，紧接着用自己的后代去破坏别人的后代，一个该死的恶性循环。没有爱情的婚姻令他感觉到不可接受，他害怕躲在层层昂贵大衣和西装背后的“妻子”是一个奇丑无比的家伙——拥有如同大猩猩朝天的鼻子亦或是过多的体毛什么的。最后他站在了父亲的身旁，听着对方的夸赞和欣喜的交谈，内心只感觉到一阵忐忑，手心微微发着冷汗，抹在光滑的西装袖子上黏腻的晕开水渍。

“没有见过照片吗？没有关系，现在见也还来得及。Newt？人呢？”对方疑问的说道，他们亲昵的叫着Theseus所谓的妻子的名字让他快点来到现场。Newt，Theseus将这个单词在心里默念了好几遍，这是一个男孩的名字，其实那时候的他更想要一个拥有漂亮复古的名字的金发omega，对，例如说那个伊丽莎白。

他们等了许久都没有看到Newt的踪影，Theseus不由得歪了下脑袋看着自己的父亲，父亲没有任何的变化，只是笑容稍稍有点僵硬罢了。

“真不好意思，这个孩子肯定又躲在哪里偷偷地看书了。”Newt的父亲抱歉的笑了笑，转过身却用带有怒意的声音命令着贴身的侍从将他的孩子给带过来。

一个书呆子，Theseus感觉到一阵无趣，看起来他的未婚妻会是那种躲在阁楼上看书的家伙，带着厚重的眼镜不问世事。Theseus的成绩优异和他的天赋完全脱离不了关系，他也适当的勤奋和享乐，但是每次让他跟那种喜欢用条理经纶的人打交道都会让他感觉到头疼以及不爽。

在等待的中途，他听到了更多关系联姻的消息。眯起眼睛揣摩着他们话语后面的逻辑性，得知自己的未婚妻是一个比自己小了八岁，乳臭未干的小家伙。比较擅长数学和生物，马术也较为擅长，绘画也不错，这几点还能让Theseus对自己的未婚妻有那么点希望。

现在Theseus才16岁，这么说的话，8岁的Newt应该还没有分化。按照常理，最早的分化也得从12岁开始，他可不确定在等Newt分化的时日里他是否能“洁身自好”；毕竟，遇到自己心仪的omega真的很难去把握内心的情感涌动还有，alpha的兽性。不是吗？

为什么父亲那么着急让比自己小了八岁并且未知属性的小混蛋许配给自己？真的是荒谬，若是这位小家伙以后也分化成了一个alpha，这个联姻协议会不会成为一种变相的家族嘲笑把柄？Theseus疑惑的望着父亲，后者只是用了点力度拍了拍他的肩膀。

后来他知道假若真的Newt分化成为一个alpha，他们这个条约就会正式的取消，并且也不会成为所谓的家族笑料把柄——在历史上，这种场景并不少见。可是这么说的话，Theseus等待他分化的时日都是白费的。

似乎是意识到这名小alpha的不满，对方的父母开始笑了起来，“噢，真是有趣。没想到你家公子会如此聪慧和灵敏，我们有很大的把握，Newt会分化成一个beta或者是omega。你知道的，”女子打开了自己的洋扇遮住了自己的嘴，“美国有些医生可以根据早年的某些东西来做一个预测和判断，我们就带着宝贝去做了下，分化成alpha的可能性的确低的有些可怜。看看会不会真的那么’走运’成为alpha。”

即便是他是一个可爱的omega，我也不会觉得自己会爱上他。

Theseus心里默念道，其他人并没有再次注意到青年的失落以及无奈，他只是双方的一个棋子，一个筹码罢了。他们准备继续拾回之前繁盛喧嚣的时候，门口就传来了小小的骚动。听着大家的欣喜的交谈和呼唤，Theseus知道身后发生了什么事情，贴身的侍卫已经将他那有些调皮的未婚妻给带了回来。

他一点都不感兴趣，甚至连转身跟着众人一起好奇观望的欲望都没有，他心里还无名的涌起了小小的怒意，原本按照礼仪习惯，应该是这名有极大可能分化成omega的男孩等待他才对——在这个世道，alpha仍旧占据属性地位的最高位。大家轻笑着簇拥着那个姗姗来迟的孩子，将他几乎是推搡到了Theseus的面前。

引入眼帘的是偏红的头发，这让他想到了故事书里那些邪恶的女巫，不祥的征兆伴随的人，可是又像是一团转变了的火花，擦亮了Theseus之前的视觉麻痹；不知道是没有打理过头发亦或是怎么，他的头发显得松软蓬乱，让他居然产生了一种想要上前揉一揉的冲动。

再往下就是面部上的雀斑，它们躺在他小小的脸上宛若星星落入了平静的湖面，迸溅开来却又带有些俏皮的美感。Newt一直躲避着众人眼神，垂着眼睑愣是没敢直视面前的alpha，他的视线似乎一直在盯着自己沾着新鲜泥土的皮靴。

“Newt，这位小先生是Theseus Scamander，你以后的丈夫。”他的母亲微微蹲下身在他的耳边说道，男孩抿了抿嘴没有说什么，甚至连低垂着的脑袋都没有动一下，他是真的太小了。Theseus心里如此想到，Newt今天穿着一件衬衫外面套着一件小毛衣，鹅黄色的条纹十分符合男孩散发出来的气质，裸露在外的大腿袖长白净，穿着深灰色的羊毛袜子显得更加的细弱。

他看起来体弱多病，甚至让Theseus不禁怀疑到他是否真的能完美优雅的操纵一匹马。但是他也注意到Newt的双手背在后面似乎在藏着什么。

“宝贝？你又在后花园里拿了什么？我都跟你说了不要拿那些，脏兮兮的，你看看你，唉。”他的母亲也注意到了这一点，仆人刚好递上了一条毛巾，她强制性的将男孩背在身后的手给拿了出来，这个时候Theseus才知道这个是樱桃树上的樱桃，种在他房间窗外楼下的樱桃树。

Newt母亲将他手上的泥土污渍擦干净，Newt全程只是盯着自己的母亲手上的动作，眼睫毛在微微的颤抖着，宛若秋风里悠然的蝴蝶；等母亲的手指碰到手心里那些青涩的果子的时候，男孩突然抬头瞪大眼睛抬头望着母亲。

他的眼里似乎有层荡漾的星海湖，这个是Theseus的第一反应，甚至他自己都不不知道耳根已经微微发红；也没有听清楚Newt跟母亲乞求了什么，他只听到软糯的奶音迷迷糊糊的呼唤着“mommy”。这一切的确是从未而有的奇怪的感觉，Theseus身体为之一抽，面前的男孩似乎这扰乱了心里的某根奇怪的弦，让他感觉到一阵不安可却莫名的愉悦。

最后Newt还是握住那几颗青涩的樱桃，其实他更在意的应该是里面的种子——Theseus知道那颗樱桃并不是这里常见的品种，难道他是因为这个才执意不松手的吗？Theseus不知道，甚至现在也提不起一点兴趣，比起生物和数学，他似乎更加喜欢法律条文。

Newt终于舍得正眼看他，似乎想要说出预备好的台词，但是张了张嘴憋了半天愣是什么都没有说出口。反而红晕瞬间铺满了整张脸，发红的耳根在头发里若隐若现；Theseus注意到，若不是旁边站着他一直用眼神鼓励的父亲，Newt十分有可能会下一秒钻到他母亲的身后，只露出半张脸好奇而又害羞的打量自己。

他很害羞，这是Theseus对Newt的第二印象。他这么下去其实也是在浪费时间，Newt的母亲百般无奈的笑了下将自己害羞的儿子给抱在怀里，替他官方而又正式的以合约人的身份跟Theseus打着招呼。Newt双手搂着母亲的脖颈，Theseus感觉到这个小家伙其实十分的不安分，时不时还用小眼神上下偷瞄着自己，就像是一只野猫的爪子时不时的抓挠。

Theseus在父亲的许可之下离开了人群，他甚至没有回头顺着走廊跑到了另外的房间，根本不知道为什么自己要用跑，明明大家的注意力都不在他的身上。在走廊上他看到家里放置的钟表，上面指着的时间告知他距离他与那位学校校花伊丽莎白相约的时间还差半刻钟。

一想到那位金发曼妙的女子Theseus感觉到内心涌起一阵激动，今晚他可能会和伊丽莎白共度良宵，他迫不及待尝尝看这位omega到底是什么味道。步伐逐渐的慢了下来，兴奋感褪去翻涌而上的只有余韵悠长的惆怅，他又不得不承认，比起在回家路上这股兴奋的劲头已经少了大半。

难道是因为正式的宴会打消了他的兴趣吗？他不知道，难道是被那个比自己小了八岁的臭小子给磨灭了对omega的热情吗？那倒也不见得。甚至他还觉得似乎这个强加婚姻也不是他所想的那么糟糕，只不过Newt的确太过于害羞了，Theseus本来想更深入的了解他，可是一直躲在母亲怀里的男孩一直在变相拒绝着他。

Theseus在走廊上不知道自己到底在为什么烦恼而徘徊了好几次，最后还是拉开了厨房的窗户趁着没有人，偷偷地跑了出去。踩在泥泞的泥土上，他知道回家后那些咂舌的女仆会跟他的母亲吐槽这双皮鞋。他一边回头观看有没有烦人的仆人跟上前来，或者是仓皇的跟他母亲打小报告，一边快速的奔跑着。

可是，非常奇妙的，他在那些母亲喜爱的花丛当中看到了略微熟悉的身影。那个原本出现在Newt母亲怀里的八岁男孩，也是他所谓的未婚妻，他正蹲在花丛里不知道在倒腾着什么。甚至，越过那些花枝招展的植物，似乎能看到男孩露出了他从未见到过的笑容。

Newt到底是遇到了什么会如此的开心？因为好奇和争强心，Theseus不由得停下了脚步。来自教堂里清脆悠远的钟声反而提醒了这名alpha——他和伊丽莎白的约会就要迟到了。他知道下一次再见到这位未婚妻可能是8年之后，他算了算，发现那个时候自己已经24岁了。

他想要去抄近道来到这位未婚妻的身边，但是他却又在心里不断在暗示自己不要这么做，这些事情太无聊了，你是在主动的向他表示自己对他有好感吗？才不，Theseus认为自己应该真的要“诅咒”Newt分化成一个alpha才对，而不是主动的向这个该死的婚姻低头。

8年的时间说长不长，说短也不短。中间会发生什么事情谁都说不清楚。Theseus不断这么安慰自己，同时矛盾而又分裂的，像是逃跑一般翻过了自家的篱笆和栅栏；扭头望去，发现自己搞出了那么大的动静也没法让Newt抬起脑袋朝自己望来，的确，他的这个举动让一直处在焦点的男孩第一次受到了别人的冷落。

Theseus决定不再去理会这些事情，原本打乱他原来的生活的事情已经够多了，自己应该也得学会不给自己的人生找麻烦。他吹出悠长的口哨呼唤了自己的宝贝栗色马，一脚蹬在马肚子上，俯下身子在马鸣声之中朝着约定好的地点匆匆赶去。

 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我好困，打哈欠（

Chapter-2

在Newt的16岁生日前一个月，他找到了Theseus。

他是在Theseus下班的路上“拦住”这名alpha。距离他们上次见面已经差不多过了八个年头，心里怀有稍微的忐忑——他害怕Theseus不记得他了。的确，八年时间并不算短，尤其是对正在青春期的男孩儿而言，他们会变化不少，声音会从原来的甜软稚嫩变得更为深沉，身体如柳枝抽芽一般快速生长，更重要的还是他们的第二性征会变得更加明显。

其实不知道是特殊体质的原因还是怎么，Newt到现在还没有分化。现在他的身上没有任何的味道，无淡无味的宛若一个单纯的beta，连他的父母都差点这么认为了；前段时间他被强行带到了伦敦顶端的检测医院里进行检查，主科医生在父母急切的眼神里冷静的拉下眼镜，一句话将Newt的期待给敲了个粉碎。他只是还没有分化罢了，并且根据他的各种现状还有腺体的发育情况来看，他有高达99%的可能会是一个omega。最后，即便是还没有分化，他还是要按照原来的惯例在16岁的生日被送到Scamander家族里。

当时Theseus刚刚从公司里出来，现在他已经接管了父亲的生意，成功的将这家公司的财务从濒死边缘拉了回来，再发生机。打从Theseus高中毕业之后，他发现自己似乎在处理商业政务上面会更加得心应手，他放弃了继续去深造法律，放弃了先前欲要做律师的梦想。有的时候他无意间在书房里看到自己以前稚嫩的笔触写下来的各种话语以及各种愿望，只感觉到一阵类似于遗失自我的惆怅感油然而生。

树有繁荣昌盛也有空无一叶，最是人间留不住，朱颜辞镜花辞树，人是会变化的，不仅仅是身体逐渐老去，更重要也更明显的是思想情感的沉淀。Theseus从公司里出来，将一顶藏蓝色的帽子带在脑袋上，拉紧了风衣以免寒风趁着缝隙钻进来，同时拒绝了自家车夫的马车主动接送他的邀请。

Theseus总感觉有什么东西在等着他，从早上阴云压下就让其感觉到紧张，微湿的空气黏糊游走在气管里；可是他桌面上的白百合却开的异常漂亮，毫不掩饰的吐露着自己的清香，尽情展示自己曼妙的躯干，这着实太奇怪了。花开的时期有点让他不知所措，甚至感觉到有些可怕。

他漫无目的的在街道上游荡着，思绪在大脑里纷乱胡杂，就像是满天飞舞交缠在一块的柳絮一般。不知道该从哪一件事开始厘清比较好，家庭琐事和公司上的破事实在是太多了，似乎现在最为紧要的事情就是一个月后的订婚仪式。眯着眼睛盯着地板上老旧的花纹好一会，再过一个月他就要见到那个比自己小八岁的男孩儿了，一想到这里只感觉到有一阵莫名的惶恐和紧张随着尾髓深处攀岩到全身上下；张开手发现肌肉僵硬，张合几下依旧难以让思绪恢复到正轨。

Theseus不知道自己到底在害怕什么，亦或是正在期待着什么，他说不清楚。如果没有推算错误的话，现在那个男孩应该快要16岁了。在这八年期间他们通信并不多，Theseus所能了解的关于他的内容少的可怜，信件的言语词句之间单纯的如同公文一般严肃而又单调，形式上的通信只是为了让双方的父母感到放心并且欣慰罢了。倘若让Theseus的朋友——尤其是热恋的情侣知道所谓的夫妻之间的通信是这么冷漠可笑的话，他们一定会大笑着并且重重的拍打他的肩膀。

在alpha脑海当中的，属于瘦小男孩的模样已经变得模糊不清了，就如同起了波纹涟漪的湖面一般，荡漾开来的只有朦胧的回忆；隐约只记得他那红色的头发，俏皮的雀斑还有那双过于漂亮的眼睛。跟随着Newt样子的逐渐浮现，另外一张面孔也随着回忆的藤蔓从深处探出头来，一张截然不同的面庞。

浅淡的叹了口气，他已经很久没有回忆过Elizabeth了；似乎中国的新年就要到来了，路过他们的聚居处映入眼帘的不再是灰色的面庞和阴暗的装饰，他们逐渐的布置上了红色和黄色等喜庆而跳眼的颜色。撒着金粉的黄色装饰总会让心烦意乱的Theseus想到Elizabeth那头漂亮的金发，就如同麦穗捧着阳光一般美丽炫彩。他在第一次见到Newt的晚上就成功的爬上了这位漂亮女孩的床，第一次品尝到omega的味道，也第一次明白了荷尔蒙和情欲的滋生疯长，也似乎是从那个晚上逐渐开始明白怎么更好把握自己的情感肆虐。

那段恋情似乎是Theseus的初恋，Elizabeth很爱他，他是知道并且能感觉到的，虽然说这个爱似乎有那么点变味；只有16岁并且前途无限的omega在床上哭着挽留着alpha，想让他在自己的体内完成深层标记——她早已决定将自己的所有托付给这位家族背景雄厚的alpha。谁都知道Theseus学业有成，英俊的外表还有他的性格，所有的一切都符合处在粉红桃花梦里的人的对未来伴侣的要求。倘若能要求Theseus完成一个深层标记，起码日后的生活风光已经不成问题了；说不定运气好的话，还能混到一个正妻的位置——他们从未见到过也从未听说过Theseus有未婚妻，也未曾见过他有标记过的omega。

alpha的本性难以抗拒，生殖腔吮吸的快感以及omega的低吟诱导让他红了眼，可是不知道为什么，即将高潮带来的断续间隔空白的刹那总会想到Newt的眼睛，事后回忆起来依旧让他感觉到震惊。明明只有几面之缘的男孩却在脑海内深处留下如此深刻的印象，最后他还是在标记成结之前退出，匆匆的射在了外面。高潮的余韵似乎并没有带给他宛若泡在热水当中的放松，名为愧疚的梦魇总是趁机吞噬了所有的感官。

Elizabeth未曾死心，她三番五次的诱惑着这位逐渐洗去荷尔蒙骚动的alpha，日常生活当中还哭哭啼啼的咒骂Theseus为什么不肯标记她，她似乎有些分辨不出这是否是真的爱情。这其实也怨不得她，的确，她太过于急切的将自己的第一次献给了Theseus——青春容颜和初夜，她认为这个用来交换风光无限的后半生的筹码已经足够巨大；但是等到这场可笑恋情表面的情欲逐渐被拨开之后，裸露出来的只有利益冲刷留下来的丑陋的沟壑。

最终两人不欢而散，并且事情在当地闹得很大，以至于Scamander家族都不得不出来干涉此事，Theseus主动接受了来自父亲的惩罚。最后还是和平解决了，虽然Newt在写信的时候也有一笔概括的提到这件事情。为了日后发展的脸面，Elizabeth甚至一家都搬离了英国，至于他们到底去了哪里Theseus也不知道。这段浓烈而又青涩的恋情以如此仓促可笑的方式结束是Theseus意料之中也是意料之外的，当时学校里人们都认为Theseus和Elizabeth几乎是天生地设的一对，可是实际上Theseus觉得他们两个人几乎不是同一个世界。

时间的流失让Theseus更加明白自己到底需要的是什么，初分化为alpha的时候他所渴望的一切——那些柔软散发着香气的胸脯，红艳的嘴唇，浓烈的脂粉香水，露骨的衣物；到现在的他看来不过只是世俗欲望的喧嚣罢了。就像是失去了魂魄，他变得成熟的同时也逐渐变得冷漠，棱角早已被道路的坎坷磨平，不言苟笑似乎成为了他对外的标签，内心的柔软早已被层叠的荆棘掩盖，公司里的人都害怕他。他的母亲不止一次微皱眉半开玩笑的说他太过于严肃了，他也只是点着头像是表达自己的同意。

与Elizabeth的恋情结束之后，八年之间Theseus也曾经尝试着开始新的恋情，但都发现所谓真正的爱情不过只体现了“情欲”或者是“利益”罢了。回忆起形色的面孔，他还想起来了曾经想要跟自己喜欢的omega偷摸住在白色的小洋房里是多么的不切实际；身后钟声突然的出来让他宛若大梦初醒一般站在了街头，独身一人的他只能冷眼望着旁边来往的人们说笑着，提着裙摆撑着伞，从他身边匆匆走过。这一切让他感觉得缥缈，没有任何的理由可以告知他为什么今天他会想到这所有的一切，所有的一切都是这名优秀的alpha不愿意面对的一切——他不想成为下一个没有灵魂的伟大傀儡。

抬起眼睑，时间宛若被掐断了进程，周围的喧嚣被一瞬间隔离开来，一睹猝然而来的罩钟倒扣着他们两人。他只看到面前站着一个略微瘦弱的男青年正在看着自己，两人面对面站着。Theseus一眼认出来了这位青年是他所谓的未婚妻，也是不应该出现在这里的男子。

他已经长高了不少，不再是那个躲在母亲怀里的小男孩了，可是他依旧比Theseus矮了一个脑袋。Newt穿着藏蓝色的大衣外套，温暖包裹着他，大衣的 颜色比Theseus带着的帽子颜色更为浅淡一点；深色格子条纹的领结，暖黄色的马甲，深棕色的裤子，他提着一个箱子孤独的站在车水马龙的路口，阴影洒在地面上倒映着削瘦的身形；这所有的一切让他看起来就像是一个迷路的孩子，微微瑟缩的肩膀有些可怜无辜。

一如既往的躲闪着自己的眼神，八年前初次见面是如此，八年后再次见面也是如此。他不知道自己到底有什么可怕，会让这位青年如此惧怕自己以至于不敢直视他的眼睛，到后面他才知道这是Newt独特的说话看人方式。好不容易两人的眼神撞在一块，闪烁之间他又再次撇过了视线，轻颤的眼睫毛舞动出青年内心的慌乱；夹杂着姜红色的头发长了不少，在夕阳的抚摸亲吻下却闪着晨曦的希望，可依旧慵懒蓬松。雀斑没有消失也永远不会消失，这些颜色深一点的印记会随着他的长大一直伴随左右，就像是Newt的第二个影子一般形影不离。

两人彼此无言的站在街头，Theseus插在自己大衣兜里的手已经发冷，手帕的边角已经被手心的汗给轻微湿润晕染开。最后Newt率先露出了一个微笑打破两人长达几十秒的对视，细小的动作依旧没有逃离alpha的眼睛——他十分紧张且加重了自己捏着箱子手柄的力度；惺忪的笑容让这个初春温暖了不少，“好久不见，Theseus，别来无恙。”

 

按照常理，在这八年期间他们除了书信来往之外两人是不能单独见面的，家族们担心太早的见面加上情愫的作乱，会让这段“美好”的婚姻会过早夭折——大多数提前见面和相处的结果并不好；即便最后是要夭折，但是能拖延到多久就拖延到多久。他们似乎明白为什么父母要给自己选择跟自己年龄相差八年岁数的伴侣——长达八年的年龄差距可以充分的将他们两人手头所做的事情很好的分别开，再加上Scamander家族住在更北一点的地方，两人想要见面几乎可以说是难上加难。

Theseus将这名擅自破坏规矩的男孩带到了一家咖啡厅，坐在了角落阴影笼罩的位置，外面的人只能看到Theseus在跟别人喝咖啡，但是至于是跟谁，他们几乎是没有办法从光亮的橱窗识别出来。坐在Theseus对面的Newt依旧十分的紧张，放在膝盖上的手交叠的同时，大拇指正在互相摩挲，抿着嘴巴，眼睛斜斜的，漫无目的的盯着桌面上粉白色的雏菊。

他肯定是有什么事情要告诉自己才会如此胆大的跑出来，Theseus喝了口咖啡如此想到，并且事情应该很重要，不然Newt肯定会在书信里跟他交代清楚，用那些尊称敬称掺杂的高贵言语。他想要解除婚姻吗？这个想法冷不丁的跳入Theseus的脑海深处，咖啡入口化开的酸涩让他抿紧嘴唇，口腔酸麻，不太可能，这也太晚了。Newt面前那杯热可可热气依旧与微冷的空气搏斗着，即便是等到最后的一丝热气飘离，Newt也没发出任何一个音节，更没有伸出手去触碰面前的咖啡杯。

“不喜欢热可可吗？”Theseus将喝完的咖啡杯放在杯盘上，瓷器磕碰发出清脆的响声将神游的Newt给拉了回来；后者发出一声夹杂着疑惑的朦胧音节，睁着双疑惑的眼睛好奇的望向了Theseus。一缕微笑出现在Theseus僵硬的面庞上，他很久不记得要怎么微笑了，“我是在问你，你不喜欢热可可吗？你可以点些别的，没有关系，喜欢喝什么都随便点，这些账单会直接算在我的头上。”

“噢，不是的，我很喜欢热可可。”Newt耸了下肩膀，眨着眼睛伸出手摸上了冷掉的杯壁，皱着眉头抿了口后还是怏怏放回到原处，盯着棕褐色的液体平面，再次陷入了沉默，那双不断眨动着的眼睛深处藏匿着Theseus看不到的深邃。

如果这场面出现在Theseus日常生活当中，例如说结巴说话，声音细小的秘书、或者是经常走神不知所云的下属，他很有可能会大发雷霆，他可没有那么多时间在这些方面磨磨蹭蹭。但是现在他却感觉到一阵久违的放松，靠在松软的椅背上懒懒的盯着Newt，这种感觉都快消失在他的感官当中了。

反正他们还有很多时间，是的。

“我是想和你说几件事，你知道的，”他咬了下嘴唇，“我给你写得每封信我的母亲会先自己过目，说不定还会抓着我问我为什么，然后让我进行修改。所以，唔，有的事情我不能在书信里说的太过于明白。这会给我们两个招惹上不必要的麻烦，我不想，给你带来任何麻烦。”

“例如说？”激发起了Theseus的兴趣，他没有多余的心思去怀疑自己的母亲是否会这么做——检查和修改自己的信件；假若Newt每一封冷冰冰的信件背后是受到他母亲的指示，那么他那掩盖在官文一般的文字背后是否对自己有一颗热切的心？他不敢去想，似乎也没有任何的兴趣去想。这一切对于omega而言，这一种莫名的家族绑架婚姻会让他们更难以去接受，谁会想让自己从出生就被决定成为另外一个人的生育工具呢？

“例如说，”他坐直了身体，“我想要一个属于自己的房间。”

“没问题。不过我可以先问一下，这个房间你打算在里面干什么？别误会，我的意思是你打算在里面放张床吗？以及大概的大小，这让我好方便去给你准备。”

“噢，如果能放一张属于自己的床那当然再好不过了，非常感谢，这张床并不需要很大，唔我感觉和，和学校的差不多就行了。别误会，我只是在里面完成我自己的一些研究，在里面摆些书和标本什么的。对的，房间的规格最好能大一点，我应该会带不少的东西去到你们家。我想，我的父母应该告诉过你父母不少我的事情，是的，我现在在研究一些生物的习性，同样的，我对数学也比较有兴趣。”

“这个我知道，”Theseus眨了眨眼，他似乎还听说面前的男青年还准备出版相关的论文了，真的是不得了。以前仓促的下定律让他感觉到一阵羞愧，“你的这个要求完全没有问题，我知道并且尊重你的想法，每个人都需要一点属于自己的空间，不是吗？一个月之后你来到我家就会拥有一间属于自己的房间，等会我会回去让仆人替你准备……”

“噢，别惊动太多人了，唔，我不想要隔墙有耳，永远得对别人保持点提防之心……”他突然瞪大了自己的眼睛，“你知道的，一个月之后，对的在我生日那天我就会正式搬入你家里。按照对外宣传的，我们会正式的订婚，几乎和夫妻什么的应该差不多，真的是……太难以令人接受了不是吗？我的意识只是说太快了，我可能还没有做好准备，并不是诋毁你的意思。如果……”

“如果我和你分房睡的事情传了出去，会对我们两个家族的名声造成无可挽回的伤害。”男子流畅的接过了Newt剩下的话语，Newt楞了一下，紧接着露出了一个惺忪的微笑，这几次的微笑看起来像是发自内心而不是僵硬的扯动肌肉挤出来的。“噢是的，正如你说的这般。我不想成为别人的饭后闲谈，本来我惹出来的麻烦就不小了，虽然我不在乎，但是我不想父母再次为我而抓破脑筋，我们家族也只有我这么一个孩子。之前被退学就足以让我的家族蒙羞，甚至还有的人嘲笑我，说我是否能配得上Scamander家族，毕竟……你这么优秀，似乎那个女孩更能配的上你的一切。”

“噢。”Theseus发出了一声感叹，他当然知道Newt话语里所说的“那个女孩”讲的到底是谁。关于Newt被学院退学的这件事他听说过，家里仆人的交谈他是有“小鸟”埋伏着的——不过却在他冷漠路过的瞬间，这些嘈杂的声音都瞬间消散不见罢了。有的人永远只看到星星灰暗的一面，却不曾想到转变个角度去看到他闪烁的光辉；世俗的权力已经成功蒙蔽了双眼，单纯的将考取功名作为自己升值升官的一种卑劣手段，可惜却又可笑的是，Theseus也正是运用这些手段爬到高点的成功人士。

“可是你不应该如此的妄自菲薄，有些人的观点永远会和你成为不同平面的直线，你们永远不会相交，也没有任何的必要去强行将自己扭成另外一个平面。他不了解你你也没有必要太过于放在心上，Newt。”他眯着眼睛安慰道，单纯的口吻就像是在开导自己的弟弟一般，“你知道的，世界上喜欢你的人只有10%，没有任何的必要去为剩下90%的人做出所谓的改变，也无需太过于注意他们的眼光，你所需要的就是把握那10%罢了。”

“谢谢你，Theseus，”他的脸都红了，Theseus感觉自己的心跳在加快，他刚刚话语的背后其实透露出了一个讯息，自己兴许是那10%中的其中一个。从这个角度Theseus还能看到隐藏在高耸衣领下面泛着粉红的脖颈，“很感谢你能答应我这个请求，我可以再跟你提起一个请求吗……？虽然有点奇怪，但是我还是希望你能够答应我。我是不是有点过于贪婪了？”

“噢，没有，你尽情的说吧，反正我能做到的我都会尽量满足你。”Theseus笑着说道，现在两人之间的氛围放松了不少，略微轻快的环境再加上一旁乐队的低唱，这种放松而又漂浮的舒适感让Theseus有种超现实的恍惚，“只要不太过分都是没有任何问题的，如果你想在房间里养马那肯定是不行的。房间的事情我会回去自己替你整理一个出来，如果我没有记错的话，在我房间旁边有一个空着的客房，随便整理一下应该能够大概满足你的需求，若是日后有什么需要添置的你尽管提出来就可以了。”

“噢，谢谢，不过不是家具或者是什么的问题，”他抓了抓自己的头发，“我想要我的房间有一个，有一个属于我自己的钥匙。……噢，你应该是没有看到过我在家里的房间，草稿纸和各种手写纸几乎是随便丢，说起来你应该不相信，房间的地毯已经被我的墨水给报废了好几条，因为根本就洗不干净。我家的女仆曾经跟我的mommy——母亲抱怨过好几次……”

他刚才是说了“mommy”吗？这种稚嫩奶气的称呼让Theseus脚轻微抽动了一下，奇怪的感觉，他眯起眼睛着实找不到确切的词语来形容这种如同迅雷掠过的惊鸿；Newt意识到口误之后顿了一下，Theseus注意到他的食指在轻刮着拇指上的指甲，他才发现Newt大拇指的根部有些红色的印记，残次不齐的指甲配上反射的亮泽和润滑的角度，看起来就像是玫瑰红的指甲油的残痕。

似乎是注意到Theseus疑惑的眼神，Newt赶忙停下来自己因为紧张而扣弄指甲的动作，看了看自己的手再迅速抬头看了看Theseus，老天，你看的到面前可怜的男青年的脸宛若烂熟的果子一般红透了吗？“噢，其实这只是颜料，没有清理干净粘在指甲上罢了，我真的是……太不小心了，把自己弄得这么脏出来见你，实在是不好意思……”

“没有关系的，不用太过于紧张。你大可以将我当做哥哥看待。我又不是什么恶龙。听说你的油画很不错？这也是你愿意在那些信里用官文一般的话语跟我说的，关于你本身为数不多的几件事情。其实这真的没有关系，也没有必要道歉。哪位画家的手上不粘上点颜料，不是吗？”Theseus看着他手足无措的样子不由得再一次露出一个微笑，但是为什么画家的手上只有一种残留的颜料呢？还是在指甲上。

“我知道的，你是想要一把只有自己才能打开的钥匙。这个依旧没有任何的问题，我会回去跟管家沟通一下，我会以我的名义来跟他交涉的，你打可以放心这些。你还需要什么别的吗？”

“貌似没有了，”Newt眨了眨眼睛，轱辘地转了一圈，把他当做哥哥？这个alpha的确是出乎了他的意料，并没有那些外面油腻的感觉。“我希望吧，如果没有我的允许谁都不能进来，也不能进来打扫，有些文稿我很怕会被当做垃圾给随便丢掉，毕竟这种惨案已经发生了好几次，一直在变相拖延我论文的发表，真的是令人感觉到无奈和恼怒。是的。我是真的害怕自己的东西被发现被破坏，这种损失是没有办法估量的。”

“这一点当然没有任何的问题，Newt。如果钥匙只有一把在你的手上，那么其他人肯定没有任何的办法打开你的房间。关于女仆因为打扫不小心扔掉重要的事情，其实我是知道的，我之前有份合同也是如此被丢掉了，只是我贪图方便放在了桌面上，因为风吹的原因落入了地上罢了。当时我真的气的不得了，但是除了将其给辞退之外似乎也没有任何办法弥补。”我还将她给按照家法抽打了三十鞭，Theseus愣是没有将这句话给说出口。

“你还有别的需求吗？真的不敢相信，你破除那么多关注和重围只是来看我只是为了一间属于自己的房间，你真的是太过于特殊了。”Newt朝他耸了下肩膀，眼睛的颜色微微深了一层，似乎在无声的告诉Theseus背后的原因。他又开始显得有些坐立不安了，甚至手还摸到了自己的大衣里面。他要拿出来什么？Theseus眯起自己的眼睛，最后Newt依旧没有将那个东西拿出来，但是Theseus感觉到那个应该是一根香烟。

“如果可以的话，唔……”Newt的眼神又开始躲避，没有任何定向的胡乱扫动，Theseus微微坐直了身体，他很好奇这次的请求是会有多么的难以启齿会让其犹豫踌躇那么久，

“如果可以的话，我想要在我自己的房间里有一个大衣柜。”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 妖都slo超级好玩特别开心！！  
> 妖都slo上我的小料完售了，十分感谢大家的支持和喜欢T T  
> 我现在感觉我整个人虚脱了除了睡觉真的啥都不想做……  
> 过个两天更新Candy吧，大概应该吧  
> 再过个几天我就把我的寡妇文学（垃圾）发了，又一个新坑，谢谢大家的不杀之恩  
> 睡觉去了，倒时差太累了，我要死了（死

Newt在他16岁生日的那天第二次来到Scamander宅邸。

可是这一次他的身份就和往日的截然不同，不再是普通的来访者，等到精致的皮鞋踏入门口那块厚实地板刹那，这意味着他已经半正式的成为了Theseus的合法配偶。这个夜晚举行的仪式与其说是婚礼，他们更愿意说为是订婚仪式——没有繁琐的过程，也没有神父，几乎所有隆重的婚礼应该有的都没有，有的只有肃穆的双方家族重要人物。

甚至是Newt来到Theseus家里，他也不是坐着马车而是自己亲自骑着马。

他的穿着打扮就像是周末来到Theseus家喝下午茶与打网球那么简单；Theseus站在窗帘后，微微侧着身子露出一双眼睛，看着他日后的妻子漂亮的骑着他身下那匹黑色的骏马，他曲线优美的小腿踢着马的肚子，飞扬的马鬃还有顺着风挥舞下来的马鞭，原本透露着犹豫踌躇的脸却在马上显得坚定而又骄傲。他果真是一个有趣的人，Theseus感觉自己的视线在在相当一段长时间没有办法从这名拥有漂亮马术的青年身上挪开。

为什么双方家族愿意将婚礼一拖再拖，可能只是单纯的因为Newt还没有正式分化罢了。一个还没有分化的青年跟一个已经分化成alpha的男士结为伴侣——虽然青年已经年满16，但是这个消息在外传途中所产生的噪音是不会管那么多的，到最后传入别人的耳里会变成Theseus Scamander迎来了一个未分化的男孩。

在下层阶级看来，这种过早的买卖婚姻里经常发生的事情似乎不足为奇，他们有的甚至在分化前将未成年的孩子出售出去；但是却对于贵族家庭而言，这些都是变相的耻辱。

唯一发生在Newt身上，足够能证明自己成为了Theseus伴侣的印记可能就是他无名指上的戒指。这枚戒指十分简单却淡雅，是Theseus和Newt喜欢的类型。无需过多的钻石宝石装饰，这反而会显得庸俗大众，戒指在两人的手上能晃出漂亮的弧度，冷淡的光芒背后是Theseus和Newt名字的刻印。刚开始带上去有一种怪异的奇特感觉，可是随着时光的冲刷似乎已经和自身充分的融为一体。

Theseus和Newt在“婚前”的那次秘密见面已经成为了两人的心照不宣，他也按照当时对Newt的承诺将其所有的要求都履行了，出乎意料的，没有人过多的产生怀疑；一间足够大的房间，拥有颇为完备的家具以及一座大衣柜，还有他本人才能拥有的一把钥匙。

不过Newt很多日常的东西还是放在了Theseus的卧室里，衣柜里不再是只有Theseus个人的各式衣服，Newt的服装也穿插在里面；床头柜上还随意摆放着手写的书籍，将Theseus的账本记录压在下面；床上的枕头变多了，同时被子不得不换成更为长宽一点——因为Theseus发现Newt有卷被子的习惯。

原本只有一个人的冰冷房间增加了不少第二人的东西，Theseus本来觉得Newt的随意摆放会让自己原有的生活习惯轨迹仓促的打断，但是似乎Newt的融入是缓慢无声的，就像是程曦之下悄然蒙上的水露。有日清晨Theseus坐在床头盯着青年睡熟的侧脸，他才意识到自己的生活原来早已被newt悄悄修改了如此之多。

比起Theseus的冷淡和简一，Newt所带东西的温度点燃了房间原有的单调，他们的书桌上还摆着许多花朵——大多数是Newt研究用的；Newt剩下的皮箱都被放到了卧室旁边属于Newt的房间里，箱子沉甸甸的，打开发现存放的都是Newt的书籍笔稿，他有很长一段时间是将自己反锁在房间里独自一人处理箱子里的文物。

隔壁的房间里摆放着一张小小的床，可是Newt大多数时刻还是睡在Theseus的卧室里。Scamander老夫妇虽然没有明摆着说，但是能明里暗里的感觉到他们的确非常关心Newt和Theseus的关系。Newt将已经泛黄的书面翻了过去，完全没有理会Theseus整理衣物准备去洗澡而发出的窸窣声响。

仔细一算，他惊讶的发现自己已经离开原来的家族来到这里已经超过三个月了，抿了抿下嘴唇，老实说，Newt本人都觉得自己跟Theseus的关系有些微妙。用他的感觉来描述，比起夫妻关系，Newt似乎更加愿意说两人的关系是……兄弟？或者是陌生的利益关系，双方家族有求于对方，好险Theseus愿意陪他一起上演这场对外的戏码。

Theseus的过度包容让他有的时候难以言拒，前者总是会笑着原谅Newt弄出来的麻烦，并且严肃的处理他人的多嘴以及插足，Newt想到这里眼神不禁暗淡了下去——这所有的一切是多么完美的演技。在外面他们是恩爱的一对，可是他知道他们两个人只是普通的利益关系，也仅此而已。

他发现这名alpha几乎每晚都会准时回来陪父母还有Newt一起吃晚饭，看起来在正常不过。可是只要凑近这位alpha，会闻到他身上残留的属于别的omega的信息素味道；晚归的Theseus也为多做解释，他推门刹那只会惊讶于Newt依旧在计算某一道题。在这些暧昧的情感外出问题上，他们就好像没有任何的感觉和思考。

他们对外的演戏也只是堪堪的停留在亲吻额头这一阶段，那个吻也是单纯的宛若初雪，干净的没有掺杂过多的情欲，纯粹的宛若机械性的操作；他们两人已经睡在这张宽大松软的床上超过三个月，而除了聊天睡觉和看书之外，两人什么都没有做。例行公演，这是Newt私底下对此的抽象描述。

不禁的捏紧了书页，将其在他的手中微微变了形，Newt感觉到一股燥热，他不知道自己到底在期待着什么本不应该期待发生的事情，即便是这种畸形的强加婚姻，他仍然觉得自己是有权利得到名为罗曼蒂克的临幸。若是他不能尝试着去爱自己的“丈夫”——他的眼神飘忽到传来水声的浴室——那他也会尝试着悄悄的去爱外面的人。

这很罪恶，Newt知道，但是互不干涉的夫妻关系让他感觉到莫名的解脱。Theseus并不是不知道Newt做了什么，只要从他心爱的马的蹄子上沾着的泥土就能大概知道。Newt并不像是别人所想的那般——一只适合被关入牢笼里的金丝雀，他更像是一只不畏勇于站在玫瑰树枝头歌颂自由的夜莺。等到Theseus出去上班之后，这位青年会跑到各个小镇以及郊区，他到底可以遇到什么样的人，Theseus除了自我想象之外什么都没法得到。

信件的来往也能变相透露一个人的对外关系，Theseus家的信使偷偷地告诉他们的大少爷，说Newt的信件来源者越发的复杂。刚开始他们并没有过多的怀疑，因为Newt跟一些名家探讨学术问题有信件来往也是在正常不过的事情，但是后面他们发现，Newt似乎跟一位名为Jacob和一位名为Tina来信颇为密切。Theseus一时好奇循着问了，发现这两人来自大西洋彼岸的美国。

太过于蹊跷，但是他认为自己似乎没有过多的权利去干涉Newt的生活。将某些事情的外包装撕扯的太过于彻底，露出来的只有丑陋的内样以及无法弥补的过往。他不愿意这么快去面临这种该死的婚姻日子，所以双方对对方的做法都是睁一只眼闭一只眼。

Newt的初次分化来的十分的突然，分化的年龄已经远远地不符合生理学家划分的标准。当时他快要17岁了，在Theseus的家里准备要迎来自己17岁生日。在床上喝着冒着热气的蜂蜜牛奶的青年突然手发软，玻璃杯在木质地板上发出了清脆的破裂声，浓郁香甜的白色液体浸在地毯纤维之中。

虽然早就预料到会有这么该死的一天，但是依旧让Newt感觉到措手不及，无论他怎么去准备与应对，这该死的分化就像是狡猾的敌人一般，趁人之虚肆意闯荡入内。他已经没有过多的精力去处理地上的残骸，半蜷缩着身子倒在了床垫之上，瞪着眼睛直直的盯着枕头的一角，能清晰的感受到自己身体在微微颤抖。

我是要死了吗？他第一反应是本能的，但是却又如此的荒唐可笑。

玻璃杯迸裂的声响足够引起Theseus的注意力，这不寻常，正在处理信件的他明白身后的Newt应该是遇到了颇为麻烦的事情。待他起身欲要走向床边的刹那，灵敏的alpha嗅觉捕捉到空气中信息素明显的变化；一直暗淡隐藏环绕在Newt身边的气味如同洪水一般放肆地笼罩在卧室里，似乎在告诉外界自己不再受制于未成熟的腺体，而Newt本人，分化成为了一个omega。

和Newt共眠的第一个晚上，Theseus失眠了，并不是因为日后迷茫而无助的可笑婚姻，也不是身边突然多了一个人被霸占位置而感到烦恼，而是他总是能嗅闻到Newt身上的信息素的气味。倘若要说成信息素，其实是不科学以及不准确的，因为Newt的腺体还没有完全成熟；但是倘若要怎么划分这股若有若无却在慢慢撩拨alpha感官的气味，读金融毕业的Theseus着实没有任何办法去更为精准的划分。

这股气味，Theseus知道，到日后会发出独一无二的作用。他想要去询问下Newt本人是否感知到这事，但是总是觉得太过于冒犯而一次又一次的打消念头。

他盯着Newt，深色的月色轻吻着他的眼睫毛还有面上雀斑，微皱着的眉头告诉Theseus——身旁的人似乎睡得也并不安稳，有好几次欲要挣扎着想要起来，他到底都梦见了什么，Theseus不清楚。他犹豫了好一会，最终在Newt痛苦的低吟中搂住了他瘦小的身躯，轻轻的吻着松软的头发，满腔涌出的都是难以用言语形容的情愫。出乎意料的是后者并没有进行剧烈的反抗，而是在他温暖的怀抱里逐渐放松下来，恢复到平稳的睡眠当中。

现在面临着初次分化的Newt并不好受，蛰伏依旧的情欲现在迸发出来，将这名男青年吞没，似乎是将先前因为腺体未成熟而错过的热潮期一起算上帐。舒适贴身的衣物在此时此刻却成为了一大障碍，他想要脱掉身上碍事的东西，可是却只能不可置信的盯着前方；感觉自己像是被下了蛊，除了细微的磨蹭之外似乎什么都难以做成。

光滑的布料磨蹭着他的肌肤让他颇为难耐，清晰的感受到全身的血液在奔腾着，涌向他发疼的乳头还有身下，都不用去过多的思考，Newt早就明显的意识到自己早已勃起，用来哺乳的乳头此时在睡衣擦过的瞬间会传递痛麻的异样之感。虽然难以启齿，但是身体深处的空虚感是没有办法掩盖，他根本没有办法阻止自己拱起腰肢，将那些甜蜜利于进出的爱液送到自己的身后。

等到Theseus快步从书桌旁来到床边的时候，他发现Newt已经被情欲给完全抹去了理智。本能的追寻着alpha的信息素还有alpha的抚慰，他含杂着眼泪朦胧的望向Theseus，张了张嘴似乎隐隐的说着什么，似乎是在请求着什么，那双眼睛含杂着泪光让Theseus想到了在雪地里回望猎人的鹿。可是alpha只感觉到自己大脑一片轰鸣，像是罢了工的机器，他没办法去处理Newt想要给自己传递什么信息。

下一秒Theseus狠狠地咬住了自己的舌尖，嘴里弥漫的血腥味以及疼痛感让他清醒了一点，屏住呼吸让自己尽可能少的被Newt的信息素所干扰，他吞咽了口唾沫——发现自己早已口干唇燥，这不是一个好的兆头。Theseus伸出手将Newt额头上被汗液浸湿的头发给拨到一边，“嘿，我知道你很难受。不要紧，放松好吗，别哭。我会帮你的，放心，现在需要的是你再等我下，我去给你拿杯水和抑制剂，撑一下，可以吗，你能做到的，对吧？”

他像是遇到鬼魅一般快速从Newt身边抽身离开，后者想要起身挽留面前可以信赖的人，却因为腰部发软只能倒回在床上。真的是太难受了，Newt心里咒骂着这所有操蛋的一切，Theseus离开他去找所谓的抑制剂的每分每秒都是那么的漫长，后穴收缩带出来的液体已经将他的内裤给浸湿，变得湿重的布料贴在敏感细腻的肉穴之上，瘙痒之感宛若电流一般急匆匆的窜过全身上下。

Newt咬住下嘴唇不让自己发出那些过于羞耻的声音，后槽牙已经被他咬的发疼但是依旧不愿意松口，一直没听到Theseus的声响，一股莫名的烦躁和愤怒让Newt狠狠地咬上了自己的手腕处——他还没意识到自己有这个坏毛病。早已踢蹬着将自己宽松的裤子给脱下，微冷的指尖触摸到自己发烫的皮肤只感觉到一阵抖擞，他一把握住了自己的挺立，得到稍微的抚慰让其发出一声感叹，只是抚慰前端让他感觉这只不过是隔靴搔痒，并且他不知道是否是自己的错觉，越发的抚慰前端会让他感觉到自己身后越发的空虚。

犹豫了大半天还没将手指给探入销魂的地带，他当然知道这会给他带来不少的快感，让他在这个迅猛的分化期里好受一点。床上还残留着属于Theseus的alpha信息素的气息，原本他并不觉得这有什么并且也不相信信息素的作用——甚至觉得是他人过度的夸张，可惜现在这就像是毒药一般腐蚀着这位青年的所有，他脑海里满满当当的都是Theseus的身影，可以说Theseus是他遇到的为数不多的alpha。

他不知道自己是否是出于爱情亦或是本能的需要他，反正此时此刻的Newt需要的就是Theseus的阴茎狠狠地操入自己的身体内，是的，他另外一只手紧紧地捏着衣服急促的想到，他需要来自Theseus的结，让他狠狠地咬在自己的腺体，将精液一滴不剩的射到自己的体内完成双层永久性标记；如果可以的话，他感觉到自己可能真的有些糊涂了，他甚至愿意为Theseus怀上生下Scamander的孩子。

他恍惚的想到了之前看到Theseus出浴的模样，宽松的浴袍难以遮掩其富含力量的身躯，当然了，Newt几乎是没有办法让自己的注意力从Theseus的胯下挪开，即便是处于放松状态，那隐藏在衣料背后的阴影大致向Newt勾画出轮廓。从书面边缘偷偷拿着眼睛瞄看，过于赤裸的盯着会让Newt本人也都无地自容。

他不得不说Theseus是一个优秀的alpha，无论是从他的alpha体征亦或是信息素的嗅闻等级，Newt心里默默的拿之前所研究的生理属性进行对比，得出的结论就是，在生理上，他的确是有些配不上这名alpha——优秀的基因以及血缘催生造就了Theseus Scamander。

抑制剂的液体被Theseus温热的手心捂得微微发烫，他将水杯放在了床头柜，无意之间扫到了猩红地毯上残剩的鲜白乳液，视觉的冲击感如同一把铁锤敲打着他最后的防线，牛奶的乳白总是让他勾连想到一些暧昧情色的画面。

他一只膝盖压在了床上，将背对着自己的omega给轻轻地翻了过来，低下脑袋尽量避免自己误撞入其朦胧的眼睛深处——这一切比海妖的歌声更为迷惑，Theseus如此想到，他身边并没有堵上了耳朵的伙伴将其绑在一旁，现在所有的一切只能他自己一个人去面对并且承担后果。

“Newt，喝下这瓶抑制剂，会让你好受不少。”Theseus一手将Newt从床上捞起来如此说道，另外一只手则是将那罐液体给递到了Newt面前。处于初次分化的后者的确对这股喧嚣的情欲没有任何的招架之力，感受到不安全感让其只能盯着面前反射着冷冷光芒的液体，且不断轻微的摇晃脑袋。最后他抬起脑袋盯着alpha，他半喘息着，夹杂着哭腔，用一种几乎是乞求的声线对Theseus说道，“求求你，帮帮我，The—Theseus，我真的要死了，我恨这所有的一切……”

倘若不是Theseus一手稍微有些强硬的搂住肩膀，Newt真的可能下一秒啃咬起自己的指甲，这所有脆弱的表现完完全全的展露在alpha的面前。Theseus的身下早就硬的发疼，但是不知道为什么，身为Newt合法丈夫的他就是不想要如此将其标记在床上。他可能还天真的想要将自己的标记给自己真的所爱的omega吧。

他也不知道这是否是在照顾Newt的所想，omega的一生只能被一名alpha给永久性标记，他觉得是否被谁所标记的决定权依旧是在Newt的手中；后者此时所乞求所做的一切不过只是出于情急才如此，倘若，Theseus感觉嘴里弥漫着一阵苦涩，倘若他遇到了喜欢的，真正去爱的alpha，他可能会拒绝自己的所有一切。这么想让Theseus感觉到沉重，可是却能有效地让大脑内那些淫乱低俗的场景离开。

他一边低声哄着这名omega，一边苦恼着该如何将这瓶抑制剂完美的让Newt喝下去。Newt的裤子早就不见了踪影，应该是和被子搅和在一起；而他的内裤也褪在了左边的膝盖处，修长的腿大胆而又感性的暴露在微冷的空气中，挺立的顶端也在不断地吐出粘液告知Theseus其是有多么的兴奋。

alpha当然知道omega的滋味，那些柔软却又美丽的生物总是能带给alpha超乎肉体的欢愉，但是，Theseus将自己脑内欲要把Newt狠狠操满并且让其哭出声的想法给艰难抛到一边——现在还太早了。什么算是太早又什么算是太晚？Theseus并不知道，反正不是现在这个时候。他如此想到。

Newt虽然已到了成年，但是却总是让Theseus产生一种强奸未成年人的罪恶感，尤其是他那一张脸，似乎没有任何岁月在其残忍的留下痕迹。他小小的胸脯上挺立的充血两点，就像是成熟的樱桃等待他亲口去品尝，而等到怀孕期间，Theseus一点都不怀疑这里会流出甜美的汁液。

他犹豫了一下，最后决定还是变相让Newt喝下这瓶抑制剂比较好，强硬的让其找回理智并且喝下的难度太大，再不让其过于凶猛的情欲稍微平息下去，最后还会伤害波及到Newt的身体健康。Theseus亲吻着Newt的眉角，感受着那里的弧度以及深邃，omega发出低低的哼哼声，而Theseus的手手已经探入到Newt的体下；陌生的手带来的奇异感触让Newt发出一声闷哼，下意识的想要合拢自己的双腿，但是这所有的一切都没有任何的作用。

Theseus的情事明显要比Newt多到不知哪去，他当然明白要如何去让omega感受到最佳的快感——尤其是女性omega，但是他还是第一次遇到如Newt那般害羞的男性omega；即便Newt将自己战栗的大腿并拢在一起，但是他依旧顺着双腿之间探到Newt的胯部，那里果然全湿了。

指尖的黏腻感让Theseus的喉咙发紧，他都能想到自己埋没到Newt紧致体内的感觉，这对漂亮的腿会紧紧的缠绕在自己的腰上，随着自己进出的节奏还会轻微踢蹬着空气，他还能想象的出来Newt发红的鼻尖以及带有哭腔的，断续的呻吟声。

他顺着弧度伸进去两根手指，怀里的omega抓着他的领带发出了一声甜腻的呻吟，Newt喘息叹出的热气松软的扫着Theseus面庞，轻柔的拆解Theseus最后理智的防备。像是得到了鼓励一般，alpha的手指开始进出，按压里面紧致火热的内壁，寻找着那突出的一点。初次分化的omega是甜美可口，他亲吻Newt滚着细密汗珠的鼻尖，轻微啃咬让后者发出了低低的笑声，但是很快被呻吟掐的断续。

Newt扬起脑袋喘着粗气，alpha啃咬着他裸露的漂亮脖颈，Theseus很少这么做，他感觉其实这是一个兽性的低速表现，可是现在，他几乎没有任何办法控制住自己的牙齿和舌头在Newt的脖子以及腺体附近游走，吮吸发出来的啧啧水声让Newt的耳根变得更加发红。

omega压抑着自己的尖叫，在Theseus怀里射的如此仓促。白色的液体断断续续的射在Theseus的手里，alpha感觉到有些可爱的好笑，他都不知道原来Newt会是如此的“易燃”，只是凭借着两根手指加上Newt本人撸动前端，很快让这位敏感的omega步入今晚的第一次高潮。

他不想去思考omega是有意或者是无意的，骨节分明的手悄然的抚摸到Theseus的大腿，手掌心暧昧而又纯洁的加深力度摁压着肌肉，这所有的一切都让Theseus内心警铃大作，光是之前用手指操着Newt都已经让其差点败在了本能面前。仍在高潮慵懒余韵的omega没有注意到alpha已经松开了对自己重心的支撑，他现在整个人窝在Theseus的怀里，而后者则是微侧过身子，背对着Newt将手中液体发热的罐子给打开。

这管透明液体Newt是再清楚不过的，他曾经去学习配置过适合自己的抑制剂，很可惜的是到今天那些液体才真正的发挥作用；处在初分化热潮期的omega会本能的反抗这些而去主动的接触alpha，而不是去主动接受那些无色无味的抑制剂——不然这个世界就会理性多了。

Theseus扬起脑袋，含了一口，然后偏转过脑袋，在昏黄的台灯下此时Newt的面部变得十分柔和，眼睫毛上撒上了金色的光辉，而情欲带来的粉红还未来得及退散，泪痕依存，他抽着鼻子眼神飘忽不定的望着前端，似乎在漫无目的的思考着什么；这些脆弱的模样惹起了alpha的保护欲，但是，Theseus狠下心，找准了Newt那拥有独特线条的饱满嘴唇，狠狠地亲吻了上去。

他不知道这算不算某种报复或者是变相索取，Newt的吻技特别青涩以及生疏，甚至不知道要怎么在亲吻之中换气，只能敲打着Theseus的胸膛告诉他自己快要被他吻到窒息了；Newt在Theseus进攻的面前只能节节败退，可以说是没有任何的反抗能力只能让其为所欲为，Theseus的舌头侵略者Newt的池城，在omega在迷茫的亲吻中的同时将那些没有味道的抑制剂给依稀喂了下去——虽然说有不少顺着来不及吞咽下去的唾液从嘴角流了出去。

前前后后也在接吻之中喂完了一罐抑制剂，怀里omega滚烫的情欲燃烧而成的热度在逐渐消退，初次分化消耗的体力以及药剂发挥的副作用，疲惫感让Newt已经半闭着眼睛靠在他的肩头上，他太累了，Theseus如此想到。

他依旧抱着这名omega细密的轻吻着，慷慨的给予后者所需要的来自alpha的安全感。Newt的嘴唇已经被Theseus蹂躏到发红充血，他低垂着眼睑，眼睫毛的阴影洒在雀斑之上，额头抵着额头，在交换呼吸的中途两人无言的对望。他不知道在Newt澄澈干净的眼睛深处隐藏着什么思虑，但是现在并不是谈说这个的时候，因为Theseus本人也不知道自己到底在顾虑着什么。

 

 

 

“天，没有想到我们伟大的Scamander先生已经结婚了？”来自别的家族的Michelle夸张的说道，她的声音分贝很高足以引起在座别人的注意。这名棕黑色头发的beta是Theseus的大学同学，曾经有段时间尝试着追求这名alpha，她本人也清楚自己的差距，很快就转变了方向早早的嫁给了法国一位新生家族的长子。现在她都是两个孩子的妈了，每当Theseus拿她和自己比对，只感觉有些好笑。

“哦，是吗？”另外一名女士惊讶的说道，她们在扇子后面露出一双惊讶的眼睛盯着Theseus握着茶杯杯臂的手，更重要的是左手无名指上的戒指。这看起来并不像是某种装饰品，Theseus抿了口红茶没有说什么，任由在场的女性热烈而又好奇的盯着自己的戒指。这是一个变相的承认。

当然，在这些八卦的眼神中也有生气以及不可置信的，有来自于女性的，也有来自于男性的。

Theseus与Newt的订婚几乎是无声无息，就像是一颗石子被吸食进沉默的沼泽里一般，没有任何的声响。Theseus并不是一个喜欢对外张扬自己家室的人，板着的面孔以及严肃的口吻，也让别人不想去过问他的私事；Newt曾经也来过好几次他的公司找他，但是两人也只是悄悄地见面，将该说的事情说完之后，以一个拥抱结束对话——即便大多数时候是Theseus主动提出，而Newt也没有过多的反抗。

有一次Theseus还听到下属跟他说是他的弟弟来找他了，在外人的眼里，这两个人与其说是夫妻，人们似乎更加愿意去相信两人是兄弟。随他们怎么说，Theseus悠然的喝着茶如此想到，他当然还知道传入Newt耳内的关于自己的绯闻都有些什么。

打从Newt分化成omega之后，两人的关系变得更加的微妙，互相帮助对方去度过对方的发情期，不得不说引导Newt的确是一件刺激而又令人兴奋的事情。Theseus在Newt的腺体上留下来的只有短暂性的标记，让其更好的度过发情期并且将这场戏剧性的演出更好的发展下去。

 

分化之后，两人之间有点像是利益交易的模样，但是又有点像是含杂情感的模样，利益的界限似乎变得模糊不清，甚至Theseus有的时候在反问自己是否有点日久生情？开什么玩笑，他不愿意承认自己对买办婚姻的对象居然有这种情动的惊扰。现在他们两人都说不清楚到底要如何定义关系，也不想去将暧昧不明的关系过于的坦然显露。

“你怎么结婚了？我还想让我的女儿嫁给你！居然让别人抢先了一步，真的是失算了，不论如何，还是得恭喜你，Scamander先生。”Algernon强硬的挤出一个笑容说道，能从他敲击桌子的力度感知到这位贵族是有多么的不甘心。Theseus一直都知道他老是策划着如何傍依上Scamander家族来解决自己旗下公司的财政问题。

旁边的人群发出哄笑，甚至Algernon旁边的人都笑到仰过脑袋；大家都知道Algernon的女儿现在才14岁，足足比Theseus小了10岁，在其12岁的时候早就分化成了一名omega；再等2年，Algernon就可以将其作为筹码嫁到Scamander家族，可惜现在令他感到愤怒并且难过的就是，一直被视为超级黄金单身汉的Theseus居然悄无声息的结婚了。

“Theseus只是遇到了喜欢的人，为什么一定要告诉给你听？Algernon，别太过于苛刻，现在年轻人喜欢做些什么，说句老实话，我们这些落伍的老家伙怎么能知道。我们能做的，只能事后给人家送上最为诚挚的祝福。”Cedric颇为嘲讽的说道，Theseus依旧只是露出浅淡的微笑作为对他们的应答，在这种例行的贵族之间的茶会，话语背后的勾心斗角Theseus早就清楚不过。

他知道Newt并不喜欢这种地方，他也从来没有提出过要带Newt来这个地方。之前为了办理某个证件两人去了政府部门，Newt局促不安的样子以及憎恶办公桌的模样，足以给Theseus留下独一无二的深刻印象。不同于Theseus出没在各种胭脂水粉气味的贵族茶会里，今天Newt一大早就就出去打猎采集去了，想到这里，Theseus没有发现自己露出了一个放松的笑容。

“那对方肯定是不得了的人嘞，可以将我们这个没有感情的先生给迷成这个模样。瞧瞧，他笑的多么的甜蜜，就像是被爱情女神亲吻额头了一般。可不像是某些人。”Juliana用一种颇为阴阳怪气的音调说着，同时斜眼看了下一直在悄悄关注Theseus许久的Frances，后者的脸此时都煞白，她也一直以为自己会成为Theseus的妻子——她的家族一直跟Scamander家族有来往，虽然Scamander家族没有明确的回复她，可是处于单恋期间的女孩总是会有不切实际的爱慕想法。现在她的美梦破碎了的确是难以接受。

“管人家是什么，反正轮不到你就是了，Juliana，你能先管好自己的事情吗？瞧瞧你，用的都是什么胭脂，怎么，你的甜心没有资金让你购买新的化妆品了吗？呵，真的没想到现在煤炭那么不好卖了？”坐在Charles旁边的Claudia尖酸的说道，这名女alpha一直都喜欢Frances，刚刚Juliana的话语指着谁她一下子就听出来了，但是不敢去惹面前的Theseus生气，她只能言语上攻击看似跟自己毫无关联的Juliana。

“真的不知道，你们这群人是来这里扮演母鸡的还是怎么。”坐在Theseus旁边的Leta翻了一个巨大的白眼，尖锐的打断了即将发生的争吵，她将手中的茶杯放了下来，真的受够了这些愚蠢的茶会，倘若不是兄长这一次有事外出，她压根就不想来参加。她真的不知道Theseus是如何能忍受这一切——难从他似笑非笑的表情里读出什么。

“噢，看来Leta是知道点事情的？怎么，有意思跟我们分享下吗？例如说……”Osmond饶有趣味的坐直身体，但是Leta知识冷哼了一声没有继续说话，Theseus注意到她已经不耐烦的用手指轻轻地拍击着自己的手臂。最后也只是优雅的端起面前的茶杯淡然的喝了口茶水，微笑着说道，“如果那么有兴趣，您老怎么不自己亲自多去Scamander家走走，听说他们最近种了新的玫瑰，好看得很。”

“他其实是一个有趣的人。”Theseus决定打破接下来这场尴尬的沉默，浓浓的火药味要将这个古色古香的地方给掀开，贵族们正在用小眼神互相交流揣测着一切。说这句话的同时他将手里的方糖依稀放入红茶当中，用茶匙轻轻顺着逆时针搅拌起来。

一个“他”字就足够再一次点燃大家的好奇心以及八卦，按照如此说的话Theseus的妻子应该是一名男性omega，他们的小脑瓜里开始疯狂的搜寻各大家族适龄出嫁的男omega的信息，但是一时之间谁都没有有确切的答案。即便是再欧洲大陆，他们的答案几乎是多到手指都说不清楚——因为想要跟Scamander家族有交集且家里有男omega的家族着实是太多了。

“他还是一个……”关于对自己伴侣的形容话语还没有说完，Theseus猛地冷眼的望着面前的某处。这个突然的眼神让在场的人都惊讶的望着这名alpha，他放下茶匙的动作甚至有些仓促，面前的红茶轻微的洒了出来，还有些溅到Leta的身上，但是这个失礼的动作没有让后者感到恼怒。她单纯的好奇为什么这名alpha的眼神从温柔的回忆的刹那转变为尖锐凛冽的冬风。

他们不约而同的顺着Theseus的眼神望了过去，得到的场面却让他们感觉到百思不得其解。

在墙体的背后站着一名女士，因为光线不足，只能看到一个大概的模样轮廓。高挑的身材，小巧的胸脯，金棕色的头发梳的整整齐齐，用一种古色却又时髦的方式别在左边，因为角度的问题几乎看不清楚容貌，但是能看到暗处那幽红饱满的嘴唇，雪白的肌肤佩戴着一串美丽滚圆的珍珠项链，身上穿着的是猩红色的贴身裙摆。

这种颜色太过于显眼，这色彩只有歌舞女或者是所谓的打破传统的戏子才会穿的衣物。反衬这名阴影里的女子皮肤更加白皙，她看起来就像是一个淫乱的处女；即便是处在暗处她仍就像是浴火重生的涅槃，不知道正在跟谁聊着什么，颦蹙之间能看到她的不耐烦以及愤怒，接着只看到一只粗糙的手伸出想要将其搂过，但是却被轻巧的躲过。

似乎是注意到了这边众人惊讶的眼神，Theseus的眼神已经足够吸引别人转过身来观望。那名女士疑惑的转过脑袋，可却在下一秒惊慌的将脑袋别过，一抹红袭消失在阴暗的拐角处。


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本来寻思着明儿更新的，但是明儿想睡一天。  
> 答应了就做到，虽然说我现在困得不得了，还痛经+头疼（太惨了  
> 可能得等到周四周五在按照顺序更新别的，16晚得去看法扎  
> XD也去的宝贝可以找我嗷！

Theseus没法抓住那抹红色，其变成了内心里可望不可的的炙热，在心底燃烧着被道德为人标榜的柴火，怒放情欲的焰火。不知为何，他感觉这个人很像是Newt，但是他却没有任何的办法去证明。兴许是，他扶住额头想到，兴许是当时周围贵族都正在谈论着从未见过的妻子，再加上灯光的昏暗暧昧让他产生了这一种错觉。

坐下来之后，众人都用狐疑的眼光盯着这名平日严肃且注重礼仪的alpha，沉默之中眼神的波动暗藏轻笑和好奇，Theseus也无言，他只是一手优雅的转动面前已经冷掉的红茶，并不想要去做过多的评论以及解释，这会让他们想的更多。

Leta斜眼看了下男子，她着实没有搞明白刚刚到底发生了什么让这名男子如此的惊讶，也没有弄明白那名女士的出现到底是如何的触动，不过貌似是Theseus认错了人？但是，她细细的抿了口面前的玫瑰花茶，似乎也不关她的事情。

茶会没有持续多久就结束了，最近除了Theseus秘密结婚之外似乎也没有什么好八卦的，女王那边的事情也聊的足够且令人烦心，新晋贵族嘈杂着想要加入他们的例行茶会也得到了批准，翻来覆去也不过是那几件无聊的事情；他们聊了聊交易所以及海外殖民地的事情，最后也不过是在面红耳赤的争吵之中匆匆结束了这场无聊的茶会。

Theseus没有一如既往的选择在结束之后回公司，他选择回家。在马车上，盯着窗外灰沉的景象，脑海里浮现出的却是刚刚惊鸿一瞥的模样，墨黑眼线的媚长以及眼角处的晕棕，嘴唇的嫣红以及饱满深沉，都与家里那稚嫩腼腆的omega无法相重合。

他刚从马车上下来，门口修剪花草的园丁惊讶的抬起了脑袋，跪在门口地板上擦洗污渍的女仆也惊讶的望着面前突然回来的主人，只能在内心暗叫不好——她们有好几个正躲正在走廊上休息。

推门即撞见了眉角吻上冰霜的男主人，偷懒的女仆赶忙撑着扫帚站了起来，但是明显的是alpha现在没有任何心情去管理这些事情，不过这也说不准，这名alpha是难以捉摸的；有的时候看似不在乎，其实暗含危机。曾经有位仆人也是如此的大意，以为Theseus绕了自己一次，可惜的是当日下午他被抓去鞭打完之后就被赶出宅邸。

“Newt在家吗？”他扭头，朝着旋转楼梯旁忙着拧抹布的男仆说道，可怜的小家伙还是第一次正面和男主人谈话，他被其浅淡的alpha信息素威慑道，哆嗦了一下指了指上头Newt房间的位置，口齿不清的说道，“他、他似乎一直没有从房间里出来过，先生。抱歉，他貌似，还下来过，至于什么时候出去的我不知道，但是我，我来的时候他就好像在上面了。其他的我真的不知道了，非常抱歉。”

这算是发怒吗？Theseus不知道，这算是好奇吗？Theseus觉得有可能，他加急的脚步声只是想让他知道刚刚那只有一面之缘的女子是否是躲在房间里的omega。如果现在女神剖开其血肉之躯，会发现他的体内有两个矛盾自我的存在；他感觉是Newt，但是所有的客观事实条件都在跟他说不可能。

来到了紧贴着两人卧室旁边的Newt专属房间门口，面对着白橡木做成的房门，他犹豫了，突然之间的回归让他没有多余的理由跟Newt搭话，更没有话题可以让其开门。他看起来就像是失了智的傻瓜，没有半分理智和学术素养可言。

突然面前的白门打开了，门缝里挤出一张熟悉的脸，双颊透着粉红，让人不禁好奇他到底在里头做了些什么，好奇但又躲避的眼神从细碎凌乱的刘海里投射而来，“你怎么回来了？”Newt的声音不小，但是只有他们两人之间才能听到。

这很奇怪，他明明还没来得及扣上门板，Newt这个突然开门的举动在Theseus心里的天平另一边增加了筹码，刚挑起一边的眉毛想要询问怎么回事，从他眉角肌肉牵扯读出了所有讯息的omega伸出了舌头，下意识的舔了下干燥但粉红的嘴唇，Theseus此时居然想俯身去亲吻那对漂亮的嘴。

“你在大门口的时候，信息素都飘上来了。”他笑了笑，“全部人都知道你回来了，好吗？”这个回答太过于完美没有任何反驳的瑕疵，Theseus无奈的耸了下肩膀，他的确没有感觉到自己的信息素有如此巨大的作用。刚准备退出两人之间的谈话——因为Newt的一只手还撑在门沿上，一副不欢迎他进去的模样。

Newt就往后退了一步，拉开了房门自顾自的走了进去说道，“我刚刚看书，发现了一个很有趣的东西。噢，就是这个，快进来吧。”

这似乎还是Theseus第一次进入到Newt的个人房间里，这个房间正如他所答应Newt的那般，钥匙只有这名omega所有，同时没有他的允许无人有权利进入到这个房间。突然的邀请让Theseus有些不知所措，他站在门口看着Newt走到工作台旁边。

现在他才发现Newt穿了一件白衬衫和棕褐色的半分裤，简单的服侍让Theseus担心其是否会着凉感冒，小腿展现出漂亮的弧度，这稚嫩的穿着使其看起来不过才少年罢了，与成为人妻的名义相差稍远。说不准，Theseus内心想到，他要是将其带到茶会伤让大家认识下Newt，他们可能还会打趣自己是从哪里拐跑别人家还未分化的男孩儿。

他没有穿红艳的贴身长裙，这是Theseus的第二反应，Newt怎么可能是那名风情万种的女子？Theseus自我不断否认道，他愈发觉得自己先前的想法过于愚笨。在书桌旁边倒腾了许久的Newt突然意识到alpha还愣在门口处，他微微退后身子朝着Theseus不解的皱眉，摇了摇头表示不太理解此时alpha的举动。

“进来吧，没必要脱鞋，反正也很久没打扫了。噢，只要你不嫌弃我的，呃，我的东西乱放就行了。”Newt的声音从房间内再一次传来，得到允许的Theseus如同大梦初醒一般嗯了一声，随即慢慢的走进这个房间。他似乎好像明白为什么Newt不允许别人来打扫和整理东西了，所有的文件还有各式各样的标本模板几乎是随便放在这个房间任何一个角落，但是其独特的摆放似乎在告诉入内的人，这就是它们特有的存在方式不能轻易改变。

他似乎踩到了什么，Theseus看着皮鞋下踩着的一张纸片，似乎不是文稿的样本，不是牛皮纸的深色，其边缘有金色的流云纹路，看起来反而像是什么邀请信件，或者是某些私人暧昧的信件。alpha微皱着眉头，他好像从未见过这种样式的信件，斜眼发现omega依旧在他自己的桌前不知道翻找着什么，他短暂踟躇了一会便移开了脚，从地板上拿起那一张纸片。

拿在手中还没有将其翻过来，原本在几步开外的Newt就像是一只遇到危险直接跳起逃离现场的鹿一般，直接蹦到了他的身边将手中的纸给抢了下来。Theseus好奇而又警惕的盯着旁边微抿下嘴唇，瞪大着眼睛有些慌张的Newt，此刻他正忙着将其塞在自己身上任何一个口袋里，但是发现塞不进之后又随便的捅进了文件堆里。在短短的几秒之内，那一张印有金色流纹的纸张就消失在众多带有墨水气息的纸张之中。

还没有反应过来的alpha对这一系列事情感到有些恼火，Theseus并不是傻瓜，甚至Newt在某些方面是算不过他的，他当然知道Newt有什么在瞒着他，但是这位狡黠却又自作聪明的omega却不愿意告诉他。在场的Newt当然知道自己做了什么蠢事，可是在那个紧急的时刻除了这么突然的冲上去之外似乎也没有任何办法。

信息素的波动让Newt本能的恐惧，微瑟缩着脖子，一手不自然的摸着身后发黄起皱的书面纸说道，“其实，不是你所想的那样。呃，我的意思不是，噢，算了，只是这个东西不是我的，我不能让你知道这里面有什么，这是属于我的隐私。”

乖乖，你葫芦里卖什么药我还不清楚吗，也没有任何必要跟我谈论所谓的隐私。Theseus原本冷漠的面部突然露出了一个笑容，他看起来更令人感到毛骨悚然，他耸了下肩膀将双手插在了兜里，有一搭没一搭的走到了Newt的身旁，趁着其尝试着将注意力转移回书桌的空闲，凑上前去暗下眼神盯着其隐藏在姜红色发丝里发烫的耳根。

他现在并不想把Newt逼得太紧，Theseus总是想让自己和别的alpha不一样，可惜他自己本人也发现在某些特殊的时候，他所谓的个人思想观念似乎跟路边的流氓没有什么区别，都是简单的alpha至上主义。此时在法律上，Newt算得上是Theseus Scamande的所属品，在那个年代，贵族家庭只要将家族里分化身份的omega出放到别人的家族里，就可以算得上是其他家族的所有品。

他们就像是商品，没有任何的反抗能力，只有被交换的权利。他们上层还好，路边底层的更是如此，被卖去春楼里做妓女的更多。有的时候Theseus既心疼他们，可却又没法狡辩这种alpha特权给他带来的无限利益。只要他想去标记这名omega，也就是面前改名为Newt Scamander的omega，他只要单纯的运用信息素的绝对压制就可以使其进入热潮期，他可以像其他家族的alpha一般狠狠地咬破其腺体留下属于自己的气味，如果更加专横，Theseus还有权将其锁在他们这栋宅邸里，让这名omega除了做爱和生孩子之外没有其他的活动。

可是为了日后漫长的共处，他还是希望两人的关系能稍微好一点；那种生活病态且常见，暗红色的天鹅绒似乎很配Newt那不受日光过多洗礼的皮肤，但是这所有却是Theseus所不为的。

等到Newt再一次转过头的瞬间，他眼里的黑暗和沉沦瞬间转化为阳光的温暖，在Newt面前隐藏内心的 阴暗面是他最为擅长的事情，有些事情并不需要太过于透彻的外露，他露齿笑着，望着面前的omega将一束花朵送到了他的面前。

这是野蔷薇，Theseus一眼认了出来，他曾经骑着马经过宅邸后的森林里，在石头旁边与树荫底下，见过这些漂亮娇美的花朵，他不知道为什么会突然地在Newt房间里出现。清雅的香气荡在半空中，他抬眼看到了Newt闪着亮光的眼睛，这所有的一切似乎都抚平了其内心的褶皱。叹了口气，殊不知到底发生了什么，但是还是礼貌性的从Newt的手里接过了这些花，他没有想到Newt还有这份心思去揣摩植物。

“这些是野蔷薇，Newt，我甚至还知道在后面的森林里怎么找得到她们漂亮的踪迹。说句实在话，这些漂亮的花朵和你乱七八糟的房间真的是形成了鲜明的对比。”再瞄了一眼旁边随便堆叠的东西以及桌子上尝试擦晕开的墨水印记，噢，那个在角落里窸窸窣窣动来动去的是什么，Theseus只感觉自己的太阳穴在突突的跳动，这里简直就是Scamander家族整洁干净房间的反面案例。

“是野蔷薇，我发现它们的确在外面有很多，我还以为你不会注意到这些花朵，你知道的，它们有些太小了。”Newt说道，“噢对了，这些是我今早，对，你出去没多久之后我骑马一个人转悠看到的。你没发现吗，就是它们其实和人工自己种的蔷薇还是有很大的区别的，唔，虽然也不算是什么有趣的事情。”

“怎么说，难道野生的还能入药吗？这么说的话，你现在是在写有关植物的书吗，请问我能有幸亲自翻翻你的笔记吗？”Theseus朝着Newt调皮的眨了眨眼，趁着omega发愣他凑上前去清啄了Newt的左脸，后者的脸瞬间红了起来，不过Newt似乎总是将转过身作为最好的回避方式。

alpha盯着他走到身后不远处的另一个花瓶里抽出了另外几根蔷薇枝条，“我并没有打算写植物相关的书籍，呃我最近在忙着收集些资料，还没来得及做整理，有些我自己有的时候也看不明白。这些是人工种植的蔷薇，它们和野蔷薇还是有很大的区别，”Newt的睫毛轻颤，“它们不会结果，而野蔷薇会。你见过它们的果实吗，红色迷你的存在，简直是大自然天然的装饰品，但是似乎人们只会注意到其虚华的外表。我这里还有一个果实标本，你稍等一下。”

他还真的没见过野蔷薇的果实，不过，Theseus的注意力此时此刻并没有顺着Newt引导的思路方向走，他比较好奇的是Newt怀里突然出现的人工种植蔷薇。这是Newt自己说的，这些蔷薇是人工种植的，但是他们家并没有这一品种的蔷薇存在，他的母亲只在花园里种下玫瑰之外，剩余的都是橙黄色与白色的雏菊；这些花朵从何而来，Theseus不知道，他们家除了母亲之外没有人有购买花朵的习惯，但是从这些花朵的包装来看，怎么说都不像是母亲喜欢的样式。

也许只是omega天生爱美的性质在使然，让Newt自己去集镇买了朴实花农卖出的花朵。Theseus内心深处冒出了另一个声音，他在Newt翻找着标本的中途随便转了下这个可以跟贫民窟对比的房间，还发现了许多不少有趣但是又奇怪的东西；在面前摆放着一瓶闪烁着幽亮冷光的墨绿色液体瓶，Theseus一看就知道不是什么可饮用的东西，他伸出手指想要碰一碰玻璃外瓶的刹那，就被Newt好气又好笑的叫住了。

“嘿，如果你不想没有食指的话，就不要去碰那瓶东西。”Newt将手里的标本放入了Theseus的怀里，转身将这瓶东西放到更为安全的地方，“不要随便动我的东西，它们，唔，它们大多数都是有毒的，不小心可能还会害了你的命。我可不想明天报纸的头版就是我毒死了你的黑白照，那我真的太委屈了。”

似乎是想到了什么，Newt顿了一下继续叨叨絮絮补充道，“是的，这些液体会出现在这里的任何一个角落。因为，我如此摆放它们是有我的规律。当然，你知道的，”他咬了下嘴唇，看起来极其摇摆的模样，“你知道的，我一般都把它们整齐的摆放在衣柜和书柜里。没有什么就别动这些地方了，洒了就很难打理，有害气体什么的都不利于生理机制的。”

衣柜？如果不是Newt的话语，Theseus似乎都不记得有衣柜这一码事，他当时好像还要求这个房间里得有一个大衣柜，他的眼神顺着Newt的面部往下，看到赤裸的双脚，“你不穿鞋子，不怕踩到它们吗，我可不想明天睡醒报纸的头版就是你失去双腿的黑白照。”

Newt听到这句话之后露出了一个惺忪的笑容，他猫下腰从堆叠了一堆笔记和书本的桌子后面翻找出了一双鞋子，这花了他不少的时间，“感谢你的提醒，我都给忘了，一直在忙着打理那些东西。我今天下马的时候踩到了泥坑，袜子都沾上了，所以我干脆回来的时候什么也没穿。”

兴许是脱下红底的高跟来不及换上。这些荒诞的想法再一次映入Theseus的脑海里，手中红的有些发黑的果实标本就像是脑海里那双鞋一般灼烧着Theseus的瞳眸。他将标本放了下来，“看到你那么忙碌真的太好了，我以为你会无聊到睡着什么的，我还想你会不会觉得我们这里太过于偏僻。我只是回来拿个东西，对了，我有个朋友要从印度回来了，要给你带一些什么做，做你那些资料还是什么的吗？”

“没有任何的必要，”Newt轻轻地拂去遮挡在其眼睛上的刘海，“我好像并不缺这些东西，对的，我如果有需求的话再跟你说吧。再者，我很喜欢这里的环境，有的时候太过于靠近街道反而会让我烦恼，谢谢你的好意，Theseus。”

“作为一个奖励，给我个拥抱吧。”Theseus主动地走上前去，在靠近的途中他可以看到Newt眼里的慌乱，Newt似乎还是不太习惯于突如其来的，过于紧密的肢体接触；不过在床上倒是颇为的主动与热情，Theseus不合时宜的想到，他有点怀念搂住Newt细瘦腰肢的触感。

不过在双臂稳稳的圈上的刹那，omega微微踮起脚尖将脑袋稳稳的靠在Theseus的肩膀上，双手下垂总比胡乱的在空中笔画要好太多；alpha拍了拍他的肩膀，嗅了满鼻腔的信息素气味，这种放松的感觉似乎只能在用暴力寻找得到，不过他也不敢拥抱太过于长久，转身在Newt的浅淡微笑里离开了房间。

当然，他为了让自己的谎言看起来更加的逼真，Theseus特地还回到了自己的房间待了那么一会。他盯着已经被女仆打理的整整齐齐的床，上面似乎还能嗅闻到前些日子两人缠绵在一块留下来的精水气味，他裆部微微一紧，他回忆起Newt刚分化的那天，倘若他没有给omega喂下抑制剂而是标记了他，现在又会是什么样的光景？

等到下楼梯的时候，女仆总管匆忙的提着裙子来到alpha面前，紧张而又恐惧的向其认错今天的管理不当。“实在不好意思，走廊上的泥土印迹发硬难以清洗干净，大家跪在地板上将其清洗完之后，是因为劳累才坐在地上休息，并不是在偷懒消磨时间，请您谅解。如果要惩罚的话，请惩罚我一个人就好了。”她颤颤巍巍的说出了口中憋了许久的话语，并不想被抓去鞭打的欲望让其说的快速。

原本以为冷冷且简短的话语会出现，但是并没有，回答她的只是Theseus轻微的点头，和淡然离开宅邸的背影，此时他可没有多余的心情去管理她们是否是偷懒还是真的劳累休息。

不过，Theseus转念一想，他还是没有弄明白Newt刚刚的所有举动，他的omega似乎在向他证明着什么。不过到底是什么，Theseus跨上马车稳稳地坐到后排，把弄着一片粘在其西装外套上的野蔷薇花瓣，将其蹂烂出粘手的汁液；他到没有那么迫切想要去弄清，因为时间总会告诉他答案，并且身为一个优秀的猎人，应该做好所有的准备等待着上钩。

 

 

头顶上的水晶灯反射着蜡烛的光芒，人们举着香槟互相交涉攀谈，从大家的聊天分贝以及内容可以得出结论，这又是一个商业的聚会，来自四面八方的人都为了金钱以及权力来到这栋房子里，在暗地里比拼财富的同时还在思索有什么利益可图，他们贼溜溜的眼睛搜索着目标人物，举办这场宴会的正是Lestrange家族。

Lestrange家族在这一次的交易里，通过贩卖奴隶狠狠地赚了一笔，现在他们还联手Scamander家族对这个奴隶交易进行了大规模的垄断，这是一块香饽饽，聪明的人都知道，两个家族吃剩的油水分给他们一点都能让他们快乐许久。

宴会上alpha们捏着身旁伴侣的腰肢，可笑的新晋贵族似乎将其当做了展示自我的全新平台，他们想要找到历史悠久的贵族，用船只和证券作为筹码和他们结成亲家，希望借此让自己也沾上历史的风情；最好的是，有些暴发户的小姐摇着镶嵌着钻石的羽毛扇，最好能攀附上Theseus Scamander，即便有传闻其结了婚，不过成为其情妇也是个不错的选择。

有些异国而来的omega奴隶穿戴者金子打造而成的饰品，尽显贵气的同时庸俗的令人咋舌，这所有浮夸的景象就像是插了凤凰不要的羽毛的乌鸦一般四处扯着嗓子乱喊。Leta站在旋转楼梯二楼栏杆处，从上往下观看，注意到来自美国的几位贵宾，他们几人在正中央引起了不少的骚动以及侧目。

人群包围之间名为Queenie的金发女郎似乎成为了今晚最为亮眼的存在，她风趣且热情，如果有任何垂涎的单身汉可就要注意了，她左手无名指上的戒指足够告诉大家其名花有主。旁边深色头发梳理的一丝不苟，就像是报刊杂志上标准发型样式的女人是Tina，一个成功的女强人，也是Queenie的姐姐，Leta旁边的管家告诉她这个女人并不好招惹，Leta发现她那双冷静的眼睛似乎在搜寻着什么。

到底是什么？Leta似乎闻到了游戏人生的味道，挥了挥手让管家去忙别的，她瞄了眼不远处被人群包围住的兄长，慵懒的靠在柱体上，轻轻地吸着手中的香烟时不时露出一个耐人寻味的笑容。

Theseus早就不见了踪影，Leta本来想要将其介绍给美国的贵宾，可是现在他似乎消失在人头涌涌的潮流当中，谁知道他又被哪个不知天高地厚的傻逼给带走了，Leta曾经挑眉着让他将妻子也带过来，貌似后者并不喜欢这种环境。不过随便了，Leta在楼梯栏杆上翻了个白眼，这是他自己的事情，转身朝着自己的房间走去，她可没有心情去参与这些无聊的金钱游戏，也没有任何的耐心跟愚笨的人进行更为深层的交流。

一楼角落里坐着另外一名女士，她正端起一杯香槟轻轻地抿着，气泡酒水在其味蕾绽放出崩腾的爆破，她的大脑发涨，脑海里的所有问题还没来得及一个一个解决就如同气泡一般爆炸。不远处有三两个alpha聚集在一块谈论着这名高雅，看似难以接近的陌生女士。

毋庸置疑，她的到来肯定是特殊的存在，不过此时她的男伴似乎被人流给卷走，真的是愚笨的存在，任何有头脑的人都知道这种尤物不加以看管，就会有别人趁虚而入。她一手捏着手提包放在大腿之上，轻轻的用穿戴黑色丝绸的手指抹掉了杯壁上沾上的口红，盯着荡漾的淡黄气泡水面。

我不应该来这里的，这里有人会认出我。她如此想到，但是突然地离去会让她看起来更奇怪，说不准门前的侍卫会让她找到自己的男伴，她轻微的叹了口气，摸了下脖颈处的腺体，她只希望今天喷洒的香水足够多来掩盖自己的信息素。

真的是无趣，无聊的人总是想在她的面前用如此可笑的方式证明自己的实力，她想起了今天非要拉她参加晚宴的人，他红着脸单跟她嚎叫了许久Lestrange家族是有多么的厉害，这个宴会是有多么的重要，然而她却又不在乎这些，只要她想去，从小到大的宴会她都能见到并且亲密接触Lestrange家族的人。

从香槟杯层面的液体倒影，她能盯看到自己的睫毛随着眨眼微微抖动，不知道还要躲在这里多久，她叹了口气正想要变化自己的坐姿，就听到脑袋上方传来了一声熟悉的问候，

“请问我可以和你聊一会吗，女士。请问你对Scamander家族的中国证券有意图吗？”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我现在想开荤，头晕了  
> 下一章开荤好了，啊，我不行了，感觉很快就要写完了？（个屁

Newt从来都没有想过会在这种情况下遇到他的合法丈夫，Theseus Scamander。

他抬眼便撞入了一双熟悉而又陌生的瞳眸，一样的温暖颜色，但是跳跃的却不是昔日的淡然，那是类似于晨曦将脑袋靠在月色肩头上的雀跃，宛若一只夜莺歌颂玫瑰殷红的娟丽，他看起来跟往日Newt所见的都不一样。

Newt一时之间不知所措，他一直都知道自己迟早会在这种正式而又端庄的宴会上遇到Theseus，上一次参加的聚会就让他遇到了隔壁跟其他贵族聚会的Theseus，运气较好的他成功的躲开了那一次突然追击，却不知这次会如现在一般以对方主动来攀谈的形式出现。

难不成Theseus已经认出了他，现在只不过是一个善意的试探，给你一颗糖果等待着你的其实是一根大棒？Newt并不知道他到底想要干什么，香槟冒腾着细密的气泡，亮黄色液体背后人影的虚晃如同心思一般难以令人捉摸；因为紧张，他匆匆抬眼望了眼Theseus之后便将眼神落脚处丢在地板上，希望内心的翻滚与彷徨能随着线条一路蜿蜒到冷静的彼岸。

倘若他现在牵起Newt穿戴着蕾丝手套的手，他会惊讶的发现这位女士的指尖冰冷，细密的汗珠让其变得更为冰凉；他下意识的摸了摸腺体，害怕气味的泄露会让Theseus一下子确认身份。Newt不知道该如何处理这种情况，没有任何筹码的赌徒面对着摇晃的天秤，愣愣的等待着命运女神的降临，无助的羔羊只能渴求女神能稍微偏袒他一点。

如果Theseus真的知道，此时此刻坐在这张沙发上等待着男伴的女士是他的合法妻子，他的omega，Theseus该会是怎么样的表情？恐惧感抓住胃部的底端，这让Newt感觉到头晕与不适，他虽然不知道Theseus会怎么处置他，却并不代表着Newt不知道别的专横alpha会怎么做，曾经看过残暴而又粗鲁的alpha将其omega用沉重的锁链关闭在床上，单纯的将大自然的造物变成生育机器。

Newt清楚地知道自己并不想要成为那种omega，即便是Theseus作为他的alpha，他也不愿意。

Theseus的耐心很好，他一直静静地等待着这名女士的回答，默看着她偏过脑袋，在灯光的亲吻下将乳白色的脖颈展露无遗，脖颈上的大珍珠项链在其衬托之下少了一份世俗的媚俗，多了一份月亮的朦胧温柔，他喜欢她今天的穿着，即便是在角落，她也有独自潇洒的风采。

他感觉到心脏在跳动，就像是骑在骏马上追捕一只奔跑灵动的鹿一般，那只鹿擅长躲避所有的追捕，那双漂亮的眼睛总在层叠的树林深处盯着他，似乎无声的告诉着什么秘密；他感觉到口干舌燥，Theseus恍惚间从女士高瘦半缩在一起的身姿里望到熟悉的影子，却一时之间怎么也没法想起来。

“Lily，过来，我带你去认识一下Letsrange小姐，我想你应该会和她交谈的很好，老天，她真的是刻薄。”突然一声突兀的声音硬生生的插入了两人隔绝开外的沉默，宛若有人生硬的将碟盘从唱片机上直直的扯出；大梦初醒的Newt立马抬眼望着今晚带他来此地的男伴，从未如此期待见到这名油腻而又多嘴的男子，他立马站起身靠近男伴身边，就像是遇到了某种危险靠近而进行自我防备一般。

他依旧没有说话，只是在身后继续直直的用眼睛盯着面前的Theseus，内心依旧恐惧着alpha是否会直接大发雷霆。此时这幅画面就像是昔日两人第一次见面那般，Theseus早就不是当初那名心里挂念着金发碧眼女孩的alpha，时间和情感的经历让他洗去了当年的骄傲与不屑；而Newt也不是当年不懂事情只会躲在母亲背后害羞的omega，他现在还穿着精美的晚礼服跟新认识的男伴出来参加晚宴，似乎时间的沐浴让他焕然一新，让其变得成熟与妩媚。

“真的不敢相信，耶稣啊，你认识Scamander先生吗，Lily？”男伴立刻认出来了面前这位面带浅笑的男子身份，他急忙从Newt身边抽出，没有注意到身边女伴的不安以及紧张，他主动而又热情的握上Theseus的双手，油光满面的他抑制不住内心的喜悦，若是能让自己的公司得到Scamander家族的财政支持该是一件多么美好的事情。

Theseus从他嘴里的字词当中得出了一重要的信息，那名依旧不安站在原地的妙龄女子名字如百合花一般芬芳，他在心里默念了好几次这个名字，眼睛的笑意没有从她身上流走。她化着不符合年龄段的妆容，可是嘴上的殷红却无端的符合，Theseus无法把握她的真实年龄，没法猜透妆容面具下女子的真实，淡薄的烟云笼罩住皎洁月亮。

他们在聊着股市和海上贸易情况，这些都是Newt不感兴趣的范围，但是并不代表他并不了解其中的行情，在家无聊的时候他还会光着脚走进Theseus的办公桌，随便翻看下男子的文件，看看有什么有趣的事情；在男伴聊到是否能让他的公司得到Theseus支持的时候，Newt上前扯了扯男伴的衣领，他清楚的知道Theseus的投资兴趣点，明显的表明了根本行不通的意图，因为Scamander家族一直都对他这种提不起任何兴趣。

男伴依旧没有理会他，甚至有些厌恶的将其手甩到一边，在金钱的面前，贪婪的群兽会露出原本的面孔，肮脏丑陋的嘴脸一览无遗，“你懂什么，Lily，如果有Scamander先生的帮助，我肯定能从奴隶那里大捞一笔，Letstrange已经驳回了我的请求了，”他转过头朝着Theseus浮夸的点头哈腰，这让Newt感觉到一阵难堪，产生了想要离开现场的冲动，“你知道的，等我赚到一大笔钱了之后，你不是喜欢买新裙子吗？无论是裙子还是珠宝，我都可以给你，懂吗，宝贝。”

抬眼撞上了Theseus似笑非笑的瞳眸，他嘴角依旧挂着淡然的微笑，Newt对这种将人拒之门外的表情最为熟悉，他见过的次数并不比他人要少，即便两人对外早就成为了合法的夫妻——他斜眼瞄到了Theseus无名指上的戒指，眼里跳跃的韵律让Newt感觉到一阵无名的沉闷，他心虚的摸了摸无名指，上面本来应有的戒指早就被摘下。

Newt将男伴肥胖的手从手腕上扒了下来，不分场合的讨好话语是最为愚笨的行为，都不知道将Lily的身份暴露给Theseus多少，似乎命运女神更加偏向于本来就有生理优势的alpha，Theseus掌握的信息似乎越来越多了；再加上那些允诺的裙子似乎说的像真的一般，即便是现在身上的这一身也跟其没有半毛钱关系，他又不是不知道这名男子的为人。

Theseus不知道到底发生了什么，他好奇的盯着面前即将要闹矛盾的两人，即便到这种情急之下，名为Lily的女士依旧没有开口，难不成她先天性的哑巴？她只是死死地瞪着矮小男伴，眼里流露出的忧郁与愤怒让其感到无端的心疼，他似乎在哪里见过这一双宛若雨后昏沉下午的眼睛，一时之间脂粉与金钱的气息让他无法从记忆长河里找出这双眼睛的主人。

最后Theseus只是接受了男子主动递上前来的名片，并且敷衍的表示他们有时间一定会继续聊一聊，即便他对其公司经营的方向没有任何兴趣；被利益冲昏头脑的男子并没有注意到背后关系的暗流涌动，他一遍又一遍的感谢着Theseus，只差高唱出年轻有为男子的功德，紧接着就高兴的半搂着Lily的腰消失在人群当中。

矮小的身高似乎隐喻出其短浅的目光，这名男子并没有看到Lily时不时瞟眼Theseus再一次的低头，蕾丝手套因为其手指的扒拉而微微起皱，得时不时将其拉扯更好的贴身，她一直不安的抚摸着空荡荡的无名指；也没有注意到Theseus的眼睛一直盯着身边的女伴，虽然Theseus一直想要暗中将话题往Lily的身上引导，却总被铜臭给打断；即便是他带着Lily离开的时候，也没有感知到Lily的茫然转身回头，更没有看到Theseus似笑非笑的抿了口手中的香槟。

 

 

 

“晚上好。”Theseus回家后便看到坐在床边翻看膝盖上书籍的Newt，omega头发还滴落着新鲜的水珠，蓬松的头发此刻软趴趴的互相贴着，空气里弥漫着浅淡的信息素气息还有肥皂气味；房间昏暗只有床头一根蜡烛在孤独的跳动着，Theseus将外套放到椅背上，他总是不知道Newt是如何在这种糟糕的环境下看书，并且是看那种非常厚重且字体比较小的书。

“晚上好，”床上的男子小声的回应道，他抬头看了眼Theseus之后再一次将注意力转移回到书籍上，似乎比起面前单独参加宴会的丈夫，手上冰冷的书籍更加有温度一般，“晚会怎么样，刚刚有人拨号说要找你，似乎是一名叫做Smith的男子，你认识他吗？似乎是说，唔，找你谈谈关于公司的事情。”

“Smith吗？那个不用去理会，一个无聊的家伙，我得找个时间直接告诉他我对他们公司不感兴趣，为什么就是听不明白。”果不其然，Scamander家族对这种贸易根本没有兴趣；Newt知道那个电话是谁打过来的，当时接通电话之后男子并不知道其原本声音，一口一个Scamander夫人甜蜜的叫着，将电话挂断之后，脑海里浮现出矮小的身影令Newt感到恶心，随后他在书房里，从抽屉里找出了那名男子专门留给他的联系名片，淡然的盯着烛火将其吞噬，他并不想继续和这名男子保持过于滑稽的联系。

Theseus从衣柜里摸出了一条崭新的毛巾，单膝弯曲坐上了床上，紧挨着Newt的身边开始替这名头发滴着水的omega细细擦着，他一边擦拭一边无奈的叹息，即便Newt已经分化成年了，这名omega有的时候仍旧像是一名不懂事理的孩子一般，所有的举止表现的就像是Theseus调皮的弟弟一样。

Newt的头发细细软软的，沾了水就会耷拉下来，就像是外面香甜可爱的孩子一般松软，Theseus小心翼翼的擦拭着，他时不时偷偷看一看Newt手中的书籍，这本书他好像还没有见过Newt正式阅读过，纸张很干净，完全没有Newt做笔记圈点的痕迹，并且很奇怪的是，Theseus看了看床头柜，没有看到Newt钢笔的身影。

他还是第一次看到Newt不做笔记的看书，Theseus心里复杂的想到，日常这名男孩看书一定会仔细的记录下属于他思考的痕迹，这一次实在是太过于新鲜了，让alpha不得不注意到与往日的不同；抬眼无意间看到了墙壁上的钟表，古老的指针告诉Theseus此时此刻的时间不早，虽然一直知道Newt的生活习惯比较混乱，但是这么晚才去洗澡也是Theseus第一次见到。

”你身上酒气很重。“Newt闷闷的说道，他一边享受着Theseus的免费服务，一边感受着内心的颠簸忐忑，为了避免让自己看起来很紧张，他甚至控制住咬手指的习惯，努力着让注意力集中在书籍上，可惜的是，这本书他还没有开始看，并且这一面的第一句话在Theseus回来之前，他早已看了二十多遍。

”是的，今晚还跟别的人一起喝了酒，都是在聊一些证券的问题，Leta她总是打断别人的建议，这让氛围有点尴尬，“Theseus闻了闻身上的气味，的确胭脂水粉味混杂着酒气是很恶心，他没有告诉Newt有一些贵族小姐趁着醉意还倒在他的怀里，”你不要总是洗完澡湿着头发就看书，很容易感冒的，你几乎每次都不听。对了，以后洗澡也别那么晚，你的头发比较多，干的比较慢，湿着头发睡觉对身体也不好，知道了吗。“

”唔，因为今天有点事情，所以我就没有那么快洗，你知道的，当我抬头的时候，我才发现我太过于沉迷研究了，“Newt心虚的将准备好的回复说出，”我以后尽量会注意的，实在是抱歉。“幸亏离开宴会的时间比较早，让他有较为充足的时间从假的住址跑回家里，倘若不是Smith那个突然的电话惊扰了女仆，他们甚至也不会注意到他跑了出去；Newt轻轻的用指甲挂着纸张，有些担心女仆们看到他慌乱的摘下假发后乱七八糟的头发和半糊的妆容，刚才在浴室里盯着镜子，他觉得自己活像一个女鬼。

”没有关系，对了，Newt，“Theseus决定还是将内心的疑惑拖出，他在回来的马车上似乎意识到Lily身上的熟悉感是从哪里来的，尤其是面部上的雀斑，跟家里的omea几乎如出一辙。他放下了手中吸了水有些厚重的毛巾，”你在家里是独子吗？不是什么意思，你知道的，你不愿意跟我去参加宴会，然后有些人就想要询问你的相关信息。今天我甚至回答不上别人的问题，有些不好意思。“

整个宴会上除了Leta开外，根本没有人注意到Theseus无名指上的戒指，他们才不关心Theseus的妻子到底怎么样，他们只关心的是怎么扒拉上这名赫赫有名的alpha，Theseus身上各种混杂的气味足够告诉这个谎言背后的事实；亲身经历过今晚两人会面的Newt当然知道Theseus话中有话，在洗澡的时候他盯着地板上淌动的水流，出乎意料的冷静地将所有大概会出现的问题答案给一一编排出来。

”我家就我一个人，当然还有，还有各种各样的动物，你知道的，我有这个研究喜好，“Newt半眯着眼睛盯着Theseus，将手中的书合上放到一边，”怎么了吗，今天居然有人会在意我的家族成员，我以为你们这边的人会瞧不起我们乡下的姓氏。“他大脑一片混沌，嗓子眼都提了起来，只希望两人之间的谈话不要引向最糟糕的地步。

睡在同一张床上的两人却带着虚伪的面具互相攀谈，他到宁愿Theseus直接开门见山的说今晚那名贱货是不是你，羞辱他的同时给他相应的惩罚；而不愿意Theseus像现在这样一点一点的试探。因为试探途中剥落的不仅是谎言的脆弱外壳，更有的是Newt可笑的羞耻感。

Theseus虽然半信半疑，但是却又无法光明正大的摆出事实证据出来质疑，他只能说Lily长得像Newt，”你没有姐姐或者是妹妹之类的吗？例如说表姐或者堂妹之类的？因为我今天听有个人说，宴会上有名漂亮的女士和你长得很像，我只是想要确认一下而已。“

”我唯一的表姐被吊死了，因为和别人偷情，“等到Newt反应过来自己刚刚说了什么之后，他微瞪大眼睛紧张的盯着手心，”你知道的，现在，呃，他们对这种还是抓的比较严重，就算是beta跟其他beta偷情也会被吊死。“其实他们家族目前还没有出过一个女孩，话语里表姐的存在都是虚假的，似乎无意之间凭空出现的带着偷情罪名的表姐是变相描画自身的经历，有alpha的omega——Newt却在外面寻找着婚姻不能带来的刺激新鲜。

”很抱歉，打听到这个悲伤的事实，为你表姐的死因感觉到难过，“Theseus叹了口气，”也许是那人看错了吧，我就说怎么会，如果是你亲戚参加这个宴会，我应该也会提早看到名单的，真的是太奇怪了。“在心里将Lily从Newt家族名单上划出，莫名的解脱感让这名alpha放松了不少，他原本以为情动的人是与Newt有关系的家庭成员，若是这样的话，他去接近这名高雅的女士会更加的尴尬与危险，那现在这么说的话，他似乎可以光明正大的去了解这名名为Lily的女士了？

脑海里闪过的荒唐念头让Theseus感觉到吃惊，潮汐涨落似的道德谴责再一次蔓延到胸口处，酸涩的感觉让他感觉到沉重，Theseus盯着面前的合法妻子，恰时之处Newt正好抬眼用双闪着水光的眼睛望着他，在Newt纯粹而又干净的瞳眸里Theseus只感觉到无言的烦躁，Newt的年龄比他足足小了八岁，他一直觉得自己有义务不能让其为婚姻蒙羞，因为他也知道可怜的omega只能依靠被强硬塞入的alpha了，Newt也是如此。但是实话实说，他却又似乎不能放下内心的那一抹骚动。

Newt对此什么都没有说，低垂着眼睑，眼睫毛的阴影如同芦苇一般洒在雀斑之上，他似乎在为表姐的死因感觉到难过，正在一遍又一遍的用指甲扣弄着书本的厚重封面；Theseus在心里深处无奈的叹了口气，他不知道刚开始自己是抱着什么样的心态去问Newt这一个可笑的问题，他真的是想要套出有关Lily的信息，然后偷偷摸摸的背着Newt跟她寻欢作乐吗？还是他真的只是想要确认一下这名女士的身份？

他不知道，唯一能确切知道的是，无论怎么去揣摩都觉得Theseus开口的话语漏洞百出，他甚至惧怕这名聪明的omega早就从话语言辞当中读出什么倪端，为什么要害怕Newt知道？某种胀大的alpha本能想法冒了出来，纠结而又繁琐的情愫让Theseus下意识抓紧了手中的毛巾。

我应该尝试着放下这个该死的想法，无论是认识Lily还是确认身份什么的，Theseus心里不断暗示道，这名叫做Lily的女士不可能是Newt（他回来的时候还特意问了下女仆，他们都证明Newt在房间里几乎没有出来，并且还下楼接了通电话），也不可能是与Newt有干连的妙龄女子。

在宴会上，等到Lily和男伴消失在人群之后，Theseus在Leta那里翻找过邀请人员名单，他只见到了男伴的姓名却没有看到有关Lily的信息，这名惊鸿一瞥的女士似乎是他一个灿烂而又荒谬的美梦。

 

 

 

”Scamander先生，这里有您的信件，请问我现在可以进来吗？“门外传来了敲门声，Theseus示意了一声让送信的仆人进来，他将眼镜取下来慵懒的丢在桌子上，伸手主动接过仆人送来的一沓信件；他随手翻了翻，无非都是一些无聊的邀请函还有询问信件，这些无用的东西大多都可以丢到旁边的火炉里，信纸燃烧带来的温度似乎并不比柴火带来的差劲，他还挺喜欢看到火焰跳动的场景。

Theseus翻动着信件的手停了下来，这名粗心的仆人并没有完全融入家里多了一名omega的存在的现实当中，他将寄给Newt的信件也给Theseus一起带了过来；按照当今的习惯，身为alpha的Theseus他其实也是有绝对的权力去翻看自己omega的信件，这是一个粗鲁而又无与伦比的权力，甚至他们还有权力要求omega在寄信之前将信件交给alpha检阅，这些过于偏袒alpha的权力可以让其完全把控omega的全部信息来源，要不然那些被吊死的omega又是怎么被发现偷情的呢？

他并不想要将Newt抓的太紧，Theseus愿意给这名omega充分的人身自由，只要在适当的范围内，他都能允许Newt去做自己想做的事情；家里并不是压抑的氛围，也不是困住鸟兽的精美牢笼，只要是不过分的要求，Theseus一直都是有求必应，似乎这样能做好身为丈夫的义务一般。但是，Theseus这一次却没有办法将手中属于Newt的信件放下，因为从上面的信息他大概可以得出，这是一封来自大洋彼岸美国的信件，并且落款人是显眼的男性名字，这个姓氏也颇为奇怪，一读便知这不是贵族的姓氏。

若是搞婚外情这是完全不允许的，完全超出了他对Newt的自由划定范围。Theseus知道自己这双重标准的确膈应人，但是他就是不允许Newt有这种离开他的想法。眯着眼睛盯着这一封信件，他并不知道人在美国的”Jacob“到底是什么人，也许是Newt的好友，不过他又转念一想，Newt这有些内向且害羞的人又是怎么认识到美国的朋友的？

他们真的只是朋友那么简单吗？Newt年龄还小，突然的情动并不是稀罕的事情，因为Theseus也经历过这一段暧昧而又朦胧的时刻；脑海里浮现出Newt那双躲藏在头发后惧怕的眼神，他的手指因为内心的焦虑在桌子上弹奏着，这封烫手的信件直直的摆在桌子中央，Theseus正在纠结是否应该打开这封突如其来的外来信件。

我真的是疯了，真的，Theseus内心想到，谁会知道这名一直倡导alpha和omega拥有平等地位的alpha，却擅自拆开omega妻子的信件？我只是为了婚姻不要被外人嘲笑，Theseus依旧自我安慰着，不愿意去面对背后对Newt产生的真情实感，他不愿意承认那是名为爱情的想法。

alpha沉着脸将这封信慢慢的打开，映入眼帘的就是其他几个不认识的名字，他草草的将这封信件读完，然后从旁边抄出了一张无用的纸张，在上面随便写了几个姓名，还有大概的逻辑关系问题，目前为止，Theseus终于知道了一些有关Newt的人际关系网，来自美国的信件里透露出三个名字，分别是“Jacob”，“Tina”和“Queenie”，Theseus尝试着翻阅名片还有整理自身的人际交往，惊讶的发现Newt的朋友关系范围完全是在自己广阔的范围之外。

越来越好奇Newt到底都是怎么认识这群人的，Theseus作为英国有名的贵族，他认识的人绝对是超过Newt的；同时从字里行间中，他能知道这三位陌生人士跟Newt的关系还算得上不错，他们热情的信件方式足够展示了美国人的开放，从称呼的变化里Theseus知道了名为Jacob的男子和名为Queenie的女士是情侣或者是夫妻关系，同时非常微妙的感觉到Tina这名女士身上带着危险的气息，她似乎跟Newt有另外别样的关系。

突然意识到Newt在来到他家之前似乎也一直跟美国这边人有来往，Theseus抿了下嘴撑住了下巴，手指夹住这单薄的纸张，如果这么说的话，那名女士跟Newt的关系又是比他们要早开始？门外再一次传来敲门声让这名alpha从思考当中抽身，等到仆人将咖啡放下再一次出去，男子抿了口滚烫的液体感觉到保持着高度运转的大脑一片松懈，他为什么要如此关注Newt的暧昧？

最后还是决定将信件还给Newt，Theseus将咖啡放下，他还不会告诉Newt自己已经悄悄地看了里面的内容，倒是有点期待下一次信件里他们又是如何对话的，想要看看这四个人到底是什么奇怪的关系。

Theseus继续翻看着手中的信件，突然一封奇特的信封成功的抓住了男子的眼球，Theseus好奇的将其从包装精美的信件当中抽出，放在Newt的信件旁边开始端详这一封来历不明的信件。

信封是纯白的，上面只是用漂亮的字体写了两个地址，一个是Theseus宅邸的地址，还有另外一个地址Theseus并没有任何的印象，任何跟Theseus有密切关系的人似乎都不住在那一条街道上，Theseus曾听说过地址上的那条街道更加适合画家亦或是艺术家居住；他打开了信封，抽出里面的信纸，却惊讶的发现里整洁的信纸上没有留下任何一个字迹。

他读不懂空白信纸的含义，眯着眼睛端详着这一纸张，从头到尾都没有发现墨水滴落的痕迹，雪白的纸张上似乎还沾着淡淡的气息，因为时间过了很久再加上过了不同人的手，这封信还有里面的信纸飘散的气味让alpha无法分辨这是信息素的气息还是香水的味道。但是唯一能肯定的是，这股气味很宜人，让他暂时放下了头疼的工作放松了不少。

他盯着没有字迹的信纸似乎想到了什么，可惜的是Theseus意识到Newt的房间门除了他本人之外谁也打不开，并且这种从字迹上匹配来信者的做法真的十分愚笨，如果是Newt的话，为什么要做这种愚笨的事情。难道是哪个无聊的人寄来的恶作剧？或者是忘记将真正的信件放入信封里了吧。Theseus将信件丢到了即将要焚烧的信件之上，正准备要翻阅下一封的刹那，他似乎想到了什么，将那封纯白的信封再一次拿在手里。

再一次端详这封信，不知道是不是自己的错觉，Theseus总觉得上面的邮戳有点奇怪，他甚至怀疑是不是人为的假造印章，但是一拿起别的信件进行比对的话，他又觉得似乎没有什么奇怪的地方，因为不同的邮递员会有不同的盖印方式。

这张纸干净且整洁，这封信白的就像是冬日的初雪一般纯白，没有任何凌乱，它就像是被刻意叮嘱放入信箱的突然来者，神秘而又突然。

花体字流畅且漂亮，可以断定是出自一名教养较高的高雅人士手中，Theseus再一次盯着上面的地址，这位突然来信的人虽然也住在伦敦，但是其还是将伦敦写得清清楚楚，数字还有门牌号码无不繁琐的用英语表示，这种奇怪的做法似乎暗示着秘密悄然的夹杂在其中。

Theseus疑惑的再一次从头到尾观察了两个地址，比对了下日常大众的地址写法习惯，猛地发现了一个惊人的事实——只要将他们两人的城市和街道拼在一起，似乎能得出一个人名，得出寄信人别有用心藏匿的姓名。

Lily主动给Theseus Scamander寄了封空白的信。

但是却巧妙地告诉了Theseus她的具体住址。


End file.
